Ice Planet of Doom
by StarTrekker52
Summary: It is the year 2400 at the very turn of the 25th Century. Toon Town has been rediscovered by Starfleet. They join up and take off in a new ship and begin exploration of the Andromeda Galaxy were they find a mysterious ice world that hides a deadly enemy.
1. Chapter 1

This story is my first story so please feel free to rate, comment, and review. This story is based off a "what if premise". This is adding the world of Who Framed Roger Rabbit several hundred years into the Star Trek universe. There are also characters from Scooby Doo and the Alien invaders. Crystal and Amber are supposed to be Live Action humanoids along with the Mystery Inc. gang that is now called the Legacy Mystery squad. In this series you will follow Artemis Dimitri my OC as he takes the reins of the first galaxy jumping assignment that is filled with the Toon population from earth. This story is rated PG-13 for precautionary measures rated for slight torture and death. The story is just as potent as a regular Star Trek episode.

Main Characters

Captain Artemis Dimitri

Primary Commander Bugs Bunny

Secondary Commander Mickey Mouse

Chief Engineer Lt. Commander Wile E. Coyote

Chief Science Officer Lt. Commander Ludwig Von Drake

Primary Chief Security Officer Lt. Commander Judy Hopps

Ships councilor Dr. Otto Scratch and sniff

Toon Chief Medical Officer Dr. Weisberg

Chief Medical Officer Lura Drax

Secondary Chief Security Officer Lt. Nick Wilde

Helmsman Ensign Donald Duck

Tactical Officer Lt. Lola Bunny

Guide and advisement officer/ Legacy Mystery Squad officer / Ambassador

Crystal Rogers

Jessica Rabbit

Roger Rabbit

Valera Dimitri

* * *

Prologue

It was about ten years after the Voyager returned to Earth it was the year 2389 and it was a dawn of a new age. There were a few events that had taken place that would shape the very foundation of Starfleet and also bring a new age of deep space exploration. The first was an earthly discovery made in the ancient Hollywood region. It was in the hills where a strange sealed vault leading to a secret underground chamber was found. The survey team decided to open the sealed vault with weird markings that made no sense. There was a marking with three circles in a mouse head pattern, and then there was a WB symbol which was not familiar at all to the Federation team. Then there was a green slime print that was even more interesting. There was also a symbol which represented the Earth with the word Universal written on it, there were also a couple of old videogame symbols too like Nintendo and PlayStation and a few others. It was very mysterious but then it was concluded by a history officer that those symbols were old TV, Movie, and Videogame production companies from the early 1900s up to the year 2040 during the third world war. Nobody on the team of seven knew what to expect but they opened the vault anyway. The place was dark at first and it seemed like a long narrow cave then there was a light at the end of the tunnel leading to the underground world of creatures that had long since been forgotten.

The Toons were totally oblivious to the intruders at first. Then a Slinky looking red headed woman in a pair of jeans and a blue blouse holding hands with a goofy looking rabbit with red hair and blue eyes in red and orange overalls came up on the humanoids. The two looked at the humanoids and found it strange the way they moved scanning the area with what they thought were upper class toys. Roger and Jessica didn't know what to think about this they thought it odd and a bit funny. They had not seen a human or anyone that was not made of paint and ink in a long, long time. Then a gray rabbit in a denim jacket who was with a very beautiful tan rabbit with blonde bangs who was wearing a pink glitzy shirt and a pair of purple leather pants also caught a look at the act.

"This is impossible," A science officer said who was clearly a Vulcan. "This is not a holographic simulation and they are not figments of our imaginations. They are real living and breathing animated beings of unknown origin. They also don't register as alien which in the long run is most fascinating."

"They have the same ink and paint types and are they are clearly living breathing sentient beings." A female human said. "This is nothing like we have ever encountered and will make an interesting chapter in the science books if we can ever figure out what makes these creatures tick."

Nobody who was listening in on their conversation was keen on their funny but smarty pants terminology but they didn't like the way they were talking. How could humans forget the Toons so easily? They knew that the last war was the thing that almost cost the Toons their lives but due to quick reactions of the production companies the Toons went into hiding so that one day which apparently was this day where they would be rediscovered by Humans of the Future. It was almost like a Toon doomsday bunker but yet this was not an end of the world situation.

"Uh pardon me pointy ears but who may I ask are you?" the gray rabbit asked who was chewing on toon carrot he pulled from his pocket.

"I am Lt. Commander Wavock; I am a Vulcan from the plant Vulcan." The Vulcan stated. "Who may I ask are you?" The Vulcan said not breaking a smile or any emotion.

"I am Bugs Bunny and this lovely woman next to me is my wife Lola." Bugs introduced.

"Bugs Bunny may we ask you where are we?" A human man asked.

"Why you are in Toon Town… Actually more like Toon Cave now." Bugs said.

"Jeepers are you here to kill us!" Roger gasped in fear.

"No not at all, that is not our function; we don't wish to kill you but to understand how you guys live." A female Andorian science officer said.

"How did you manage to stay down here all this time?" Commander Wavock asked.

Bugs and the rest of the Toons explained their plight and this got the Federation officers thinking. Maybe the Toons could get a new purpose as Starfleet officers. Not as expendables but as equals. Roger and Jessica made it clear to tell them about the segregation that they had endured in the 1940s and so on. In the 24th century things were much different; everyone was given a second chance at life and a second chance to live the correct life. All petty differences were set aside and all negativity like hate, greed, and lust were no longer driving forces of the world. Everyone respected each other, every had tolerance, and everyone was able to help one another through peace. The Toons were told of such peace and they all thought it was a swell idea to maybe consider working along with Starfleet. Many Toons took the bait and became Starfleet Academy students. Many others were part of entertainment at clubs and stuff. However there were more discoveries to be made in another part of the world but still very close another underground bunker was discovered and inside were the cryogenically frozen bodies of the Mystery Inc. Gang. Fred Jones, Daphne Jones, Shaggy Rogers, Velma Dinkly, and Scooby Doo were the only ones in separate cryo-tubes. They were revived and almost mistaken for Augments but after showing friendly intentions they were let off the hook and agreed to join the Federation as Starfleet cadets.

Then the final discovery was made in the year 2390. On a mission back to earth many centuries after making an undocumented first contact with said Mystery Inc. Gang the two aliens from the Andromeda galaxy Crystal and Amber made contact with Starfleet after receiving new information and new signals from deep space decided to go back to Earth and extend their hand of friendship by giving them the plans to the new Hyper Fusion Warp Core System. This Warp Core was going to help Starfleet meet its first galaxy jump goal. This new technology was going to introduce a much large starship than had ever been produced. The ship files and the new crew files that came with it were placed under the name of: The Legacy Project. The project was not going to be fulfilled and put underway until the year 2400. It was not only until after Crystal's meeting with Starfleet when she asked what became of Shaggy Rogers and Scooby Doo. Starfleet officials told them that they had been revived after been discovered in a Cryogenics lab in perfect preservation. Crystal and Shaggy were soon reunited and she stayed on Earth watching over the Legacy Project and in the process she and Shaggy got married.

In the years that came; the Federation worked around the clock to get the Starship Legacy up and running. The federation took their time and made sure that their science was correct and made sure that all the stuff was put in place and put in a way that would intertwine the Andromeda Galaxy's technology with the Federation technology. In a few years' time there would be a new Captain to take the reins of the new ship and be the one to explore the new frontier along with a nearly all Toon Crew and several other select Starfleet officers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: The Return home

It was the year 2400 just at the turn of the new century and all was calm in the galaxy. The Romulans had already made a peace pact with the Federation and the Toons and the Mystery Inc. gang had all graduated. They were on a starship with a captain named Artemis Dimitri. Artemis Dimitri was a young man of only twenty three. He was a hardworking Starfleet officer and had joined Starfleet when he was just seventeen but he showed spirit and showed much promise. He was just starting as a Starfleet captain with Bugs Bunny as his commander. He had personally applied after his mission with the USS Nexus was over. In his four year mission he had gone from a mere Lieutenant to Captain in less than five years after the death of Captain Charles Montgomery. Artemis also had Mickey Mouse as his sub commander which was a new position that was only going to be used on the new Legacy starship Project; but for now he was just put on the back burner working on an instrument panel. Artemis and his all toon crew were returning back to earth after an extra training assignment that was out by the Deep Space Nine area. Artemis had been taking a shine to his new crew; he did plenty of research and even found some surviving Cartoon shows he researched and would watch for better understanding of their original purpose and he was not going to fib but he did watch them for his own viewing pleasure. Even though the cartoons were ridiculous at times; he wanted to immerse himself in the past of his crew to better understand them and the way they lived. The Toons on the other hand took a shine to Artemis he had befriended many of the crew including Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Jessica Rabbit, Roger Rabbit, Nick Wilde, Judy Wilde, Goofy, and several of the Toon royalty who were now Toon Ambassadors and a few of the others. The USS Valiant which was chosen by the Toon crew since it had the vibes of their old late friends Eddy and Dolores Valiant the great Toon Detective and his wife. Artemis did his research on the old Toon detective and had to admit he was pretty impressed with his work. He even researched the old Judge Doom case which many Toons to this day were still haunted by the utterance of the notorious Judge Doom. Artemis couldn't believe that Jessica Rabbit and Roger went through all of that.

Artemis, Jessica, and Roger would often talk about Toon Cases. Roger had been Eddie's partner in Toon Cases for years when he was not making cartoons or with his wife. Jessica and Roger had become quite attached to Artemis. Roger and Jessica were not Starfleet Officers more like a new kind of Starfleet Entertainer duo. The Legacy was a ship that was going to have a club in the mall section that was to be used by any crewmember no matter if they were Humanoid or Toon. Artemis would often go down to the stage they had on the Valiant when he went down to Ten Forward for a drink and some food. Jessica, Roger, and several others met Artemis by catching him on his off duty break. That is how Artemis met Jessica and Roger. Artemis from that moment on would always take a break and see his friends. He would watch them preform and then they would in turn share a drink with him and tell stories. To Jessica and Roger it was just like having Eddie Valiant back. Artemis was far from an Eddie Valiant in a sense but he didn't think of the Toons as odd, he liked them and thought that they were the most interesting band of creatures he had ever met. However one thing made him like Eddie so much that they started to call him the Eddie Valiant of space; and that was because he would often give great advice and help them with personal problems. Artemis was always there to lend an ear. Often he would take them to his ready room on the bridge and set them down and would talk with them about what was eating them. He was a great friend and all the Toons liked and respected their fearless leader.

Artemis sat back in his chair in his new standard issue uniform. The new uniforms were short sleeved, with silver rank pins worn opposite of the combadge on the chest. The uniforms were black on the neck and shoulder area just above the chest line and then gray on the bottom. The Belts gave the Starfleet divisions Blue was now command, yellow was security and engineering, red was now the new medical. The belts also had their utility holsters phasers and tricorders were to be held in the pouches according to the jobs of the individuals. The Federation did a fantastic job of making ink and paint replicas of Toon Clothing and stuff for personal consumption so that way the Toons would be more comfortable. The Uniforms for the Toons were made out of ink and paint but they had to use actual weapons and gadgets which they didn't have a problem with since toon guns and stuff couldn't handle real world problems. Artemis had a cup of coffee in his hand that was still piping hot and he took a sip and leaned back.

"Ah it is good to be heading back to Earth I can't wait to see how the new ship is going to look." Artemis said before taking a swig of his piping hot latte.

"Boy you said it doc," Bugs began chewing a carrot. "A few days at our Lake house and Lola and I should be ready and rearing to go for our extended voyage to the Andromeda Galaxy." Bugs finished.

Artemis smiled and patted his friend on his back and let out a chuckle.

"You and Lola are very close and I must say she and you have become two of my best pals of course Jessica and Roger too and my wife all make up this friend circle." Artemis admitted.

"You and your wife have really have begun to know us pretty good." Bugs replied.

Artemis nodded happily and looked back at the screen as he saw the familiar blue planet come into full view.

"We are here Captain!" Donald Duck the helmsman said.

"Oh so good to be home; don't you agree Bugs?" Lola said turning around in her spinning chair at her tactical station.

"I do love." Bugs winked.

Lola let out a giggle and Artemis tried to avert his eyes when Bugs blew Lola a kiss. Naturally Lola would send one back and this made Artemis a little uncomfortable but he didn't mind because he and his wife did the same thing. Artemis knew very well that Toons acted this way but he didn't make a fuss about it. That was just their way. To be honest he didn't know how to react to Toon shenanigans at first when first met the Toons. Some things they did just seemed completely out of order but he soon got used to the weird noises they would make and the weird bizarre motions they would do from time to time. It was pretty unnatural with some of their movements but Artemis slowly got accustom to their way of life. The first time Artemis invited Bugs, Lola, Jessica, and Roger to his house was when they had to go back and briefing on the state of the new Hope Class Starship that was to be the new USS Legacy. Artemis' wife didn't know what to think at first but she got used to their weird acts and became great friends with Jessica and Roger, Lola and Bugs. They didn't know it at the time but they lived really close to the four and in that time they had the briefings Artemis would always treat them with lunch or dinner either around the San Francisco area or his house.

Artemis could not wait until the mighty Galaxy class starship docked. He had to get home to his sweet young Orion wife. Valera was her name and she was born off world on Earth after she and her family escaped from the planet before she was even thought of. She was much like Jessica Rabbit to some extent. She was a beautiful singer and a wonderful dancer but Artemis was far from being a goofy husband like Roger. He was a very serious man from time to time but did have a great sense of humor and when it came to business he was all business but when it was goof off time he was just one of the guys. Valera had all the right curves even though she did have a few inches tacked on but still was considered very appealing to may. He was a very olive green color with wavy black hair that was soft and smooth. It was not like the hair a lot of Orion slave girls had it was very well kept and it had a very nice shine and a lot of volume. Valera had been under a regulated treatment for her pheromones; The Orion pheromone was so strong and was the source of the nickname Animal women. Valera actually had a hypospray that she took once a week to regulate the strength so other men didn't go crazy. She loved Artemis and even though she was married to him she felt that she still had to do whatever she could to protect herself from wayward eyes. Valera was one of the prettiest ladies in the galaxy but to Artemis she was the apple of his eye, the light of his life, and the cream to his coffee, and the beat to his heart. He was nothing without the green girl of his heart. Artemis saw much more than her beauty and her body he loved her complex mind. She would often work on art projects that were always causing Artemis to scratch his head wondering what they could be. Artemis loved her art because it was always abstract or some art form that kept him guessing. She would often not tell him what it was anyway; it was like a game with her. She loved to tease him and he had to admit he did get turned on by her ways and they would often get all tangled up with each other when they got the chance. She was very artistic and had her own art studio and recording studio in the downtown San Francisco area. Artemis loved her art and loved her music he would often play her songs in his quarters when he was away on his missions. She sang but she also played the cello and the bassoon. She often played old jazz tunes and stuff like that. That is what made her much like Jessica Rabbit; it was her love for the old Rat Pack era of music that he saw the kinship. She was funny and could tell a zinger of a joke but she was also deep in thought at times. She was always letting the inspiration come to her through many different ways. Artemis loved her for her complexity and her way she would debate stuff and also he loved her voice and her charm. She was sexy and she was smart and he loved her with a burning desire. She was his one and only and they loved each other very much. They were stuck on to each other like glue.

Artemis took his leave when the ship docked and it was okay for the crew to disembark. Before he left the ship he asked Bugs, Lola, Jessica, and Roger to join him and his wife for dinner. They accepted and the disembarked the ship. Artemis took the first shuttle that was going to the Starfleet area since that was the easiest way for him to get home because he lived a few miles from Starfleet HQ. Artemis took the hover bus and headed to his home. He had all of his articles in his suite case and he boarded the bus and he placed his case by his foot and leaned back in his chair and took a long hard look out the window just letting his mind wonder. Artemis couldn't wait to see his wife again. It was about mid-morning and Artemis could not wait to see her bright smile and her figure once again.

When Artemis arrived at his house he walked up to the front door which was just like any other door in the future. He punched in the code to his door and it slid open. He walked in and the first thing he heard was a familiar cello piece. He followed the sound to their upstairs bedroom. Artemis stood by the door with his shoulder propping the rest of his body up just watching his beloved playing her song which was an old 19thcentury piece. Artemis loved the sounds of older songs from the past especially if it was coming from his wife. Valera didn't look up at first but she knew he was in the room. She looked at the strings as the bow glided across the stings. She would move and sway with the music making Artemis take a deep breath and it made him think of how lucky he was to have such and enchanting woman as his bride.

Valera after a bot looked up and gave a smile to Arty as she continued to play and then soon she finished her performance and then put her Cello away and got up to greet her husband. He was wearing a nice purple dress with silver trim that had great flow that made Arty's heart skip a beat when she walked in it. She walked up to him and threw her loving arms around him and pulled him close to her and kissed him right on the lips. This went on for a few minutes but soon the kissing stopped and Artemis stood there holding his wife and just looked her over to please his senses. Artemis shut his eyes as he hugged her and didn't want this moment to end. He was back at home with his loving wife and that is all that mattered to him.

"Glad your home Arty," Valera cooed in a sensuous tone with a bright smile.

"Good to be back after all the stuff we did out there." Artemis said looking at his wife with a loving gaze.

"How did it go?" Valera asked.

"Oh it was different but it was okay," Arty began. "It would have been better if Bugs took my advice and didn't gamble all of his latinum at Quark's casino on Deep Space Nine. That guy cheated my commander out of every slip of Gold Pressed Latinum he had." Artemis said.

"Sounds like Quark is a swindler." Valera said.

"He is a Ferengi so yeah he is kind of a slime ball." Artemis replied.

"What else happened?" Valera asked as the two sat on the bed.

Artemis told his wife everything that happened on the training voyage. He didn't hold anything back that was not considered classified. He told her pretty much everything he could. Valera listened with full attention and some of the details of the encounter with Quark didn't seem to set well with her or him. Jessica and Roger were also on Deep Space Nine just to spend some time looking out at the Bajoran Wormhole. Quark at one point got one look at Jessica and started to act like a pervert around her. Roger had just about enough of Quark's lip but Artemis took care of Quark by threating him with a one way ticket to Major Kyra's office to discuss punishment. Quark didn't think that Artemis was joking so he stopped the comments and went on with his business. Then he started to make rude comments to Arty's tactical officer who was Lola Bunny. Artemis then grabbed Quark by his lapels and pulled him up to him a yelled in his face; then drug him across the bar and had the chief security officer take him to major Kyra's office.

Valera giggled at the times Artemis threatened Quark. She didn't particularly find Quark at all amusing especially when messing with her friends. She didn't know Quark but she didn't find the ways of the Ferengi very considerate from time to time. From there lust for women to their crooked economics that was just one group she would have to be careful around. Valera had a respect for Lola and Jessica that was understood mutually. Artemis got up and went to his closet and put on a nice comfortable civilian tunic that was tan and blue. He then went down to kitchen along with his wife and poured them a glass of tea.

"Oh I did invite Jessica, Roger, Bugs, and Lola home for dinner if that is okay?" Arty asked.

"That is fine Arty I can't wait to see them again after all this time." Valera said. "Sure missed the gang. I really missed you most of all having to sleep alone and doing other stuff alone. I am so glad you are back."

"Well I am here now and you and I can rekindle our relationship tonight." Artemis said with a wink.

Artemis started to relax for a little bit and then went to the kitchen and started to make dinner with the help of his loving wife. Artemis decided to vegetable soup and his famous casserole. Valera helped out by making her famous cheesecake and carrot cake for desert. When Artemis was chopping up the vegetables he turned to Valera who was humming an old earth love tune.

"Hey babe," Artemis called.

"What is it Arty?" Valera asked.

"How were your last few weeks without me besides being lonely?" Artemis asked.

"I did a few more recordings at the studio, I did a few more paintings and a few sculptures, took care of the garden, and basically started to get the house ready for my sister to move in when we leave on that extended mission. I have not been able to thank your personally for getting me that job on the Legacy."

"Don't mention it; I know how close you and Jessica are I just thought you and the rest of Legacy Club stars would get along and have a real swell time." Artemis said.

"You are so sweet Artemis; I love you." Valera said giving him a nice wet kiss."

It was almost evening and it was time for the house guest to arrive. Artemis put all the food in the warmers and then heard the door chime and went to greet their guests. Artemis opened the door and welcomed Bugs, Lola, Jessica, and Roger into their home. Valera was just getting the table set up and got the lighting up in the room and got everything just so.

"Nice new works." Bugs said looking at all the art work on the pedestals and the walls.

"Thanks I am glad you find the new décor appealing." Arty asked.

"Where did you get all these new ones?" Jessica asked in that sensuous tone she always had.

"My wife and I made them." Arty stated.

"You know, you could open your own art museum with all of this!" Lola exclaimed out of pure thrill for the art quality.

"Jeepers I have to agree with Lola but I think they already have opened their own art exhibit!" Roger exclaimed.

Artemis led the four into the dining room and Jessica, Roger, Bugs, and Lola got seated and Artemis and Valera got the food and placed it on the table. The food smelled great and it tasted as good as it looked. Artemis and his wife served tea and none alcoholic beverages since synthetic alcohol didn't sit well with Toons, it was not full strength but still could cause Toons to go haywire. As it turns out the synthetic alcohol didn't do as much damage but still it would cause strange things to happen. After dinner Artemis pulled out his holo-string. It was like a guitar except it was a device that had the option to play any form of string instrument. The part he held was a device that had little LCAR note buttons, it had a screen that he could choose which instrument he wished to simulate, and it also had a series of infrared lights he would pluck to make the music. It was a good instrument and one of the harder ones to play but he had years of practice. He had been playing this odd instrument for a long time since he was ten. He played an old western tune on the acoustic function which was entitled Big Iron. It was one of his favorites that he would sing from time to time to entertain his guests. He also played a couple of funny songs just to liven up the mood.

Artemis loved to sing as well; he would sing often on his off periods on the starship. On one of his earlier starship tours he had his own quartet and they would sing all sorts of songs. They would even wear the white and red shirts and pants with the straw hats just like the old barbershop quartets just for laughs. He would often play at starship wide recitals and other events. He was just loved music just as much as his wife. Artemis, Valera, Jessica, Roger, Bugs, and Lola all gathered outside on the patio area and Artemis started to sing when a tingling pain penetrated his mechanical implants for his optics.

"Ah!" Artemis yelled.

"Jeepers! What happened?" Roger yelped.

"Optic trouble!" Artemis moaned in pain trying to get his optics off.

Arty took off his optics for a little bit which was quite a shock to the Toon guests. There were a couple of lights on the sides of his head near his ears. He started to relax but no one knew how he got like that. They just thought they were just regular glasses. However no one in the future wore glasses except for reading. Artemis didn't want to have to explain how he got like this but the Jessica, Roger, Bugs, and Lola were all worried about Arty and it wasn't like him to keep a secret to the people he cared most about.

"How did you get like that Arty?" Lola said placing a gloved hand on his arm.

"It was during a battle in a Borg ship," Artemis began. "I was beamed on board with an away team of twelve individuals. We were armed to the teeth with Phasers, Phaser Rifles; I even had my Klingon knife I got from one of my Klingon Friends from one of my missions to the Klingon Home world of Kronos. Anyway we were trying to retrieve a supply of dilithium crystals they had since that ship was a fully assimilated Federation Ship. These Borg remnants were some of the last Borg that tried to escape the Delta Quadrant after their super complex was destroyed. A few Borg ships managed to make it to the Alpha Quadrant. Anyway we had to also save people from being assimilated so it was a rescue mission as well. A girlfriend of mine named Aura was with me. She was an Andorian that I had fallen for her and if she had survived we probably would have got hitched man she was beautiful had the voice of angel and the eyes of a demon he was a very wild kind of girl but I kind of like that in a woman that is why I find Valera so attractive. We went in and one of our crewmen panicked and shot one of the Borg drones and then they all started to come out of the walls and wood work. The thing you don't do to a Borg is seem like a threat. We had our weapons lowered until that point. The thing about these Borg was they had arm cannons so they were shooting back. Aura was in front of me and I one Borg drone fired a pulsar blast. It hit Aura and the blast continued until it hit the panel I was standing next to. Fire and smoke hit my eyes causing them to go blind which was temporary. I was beamed out before I was alert and Aura was dead. I soon found myself in sickbay colorblind and with bad vision. I was hooked up with this optic device. A painful reminder of what I lost that day. I lost my girl and I lost my regular vision." Artemis said seeing that day again.

"Sounded horrible!" Jessica said holding a gloved hand to her mouth.

"You don't know the half of it!" Artemis said sternly. "The Borg are nothing but butchers and zombies… mindless automatons just waiting to find helpless ships and people waiting for the time to strike and assimilate." Artemis said looking out into the middle distance.

Valera heard that story before but every time he would tell it she would cry a little. Artemis would get so deep and get that glassy eyed look just like he was there all over again. He could just picture him back on that ship reliving the horrible travesty. Valera walked over to him and placed a loving hand on his shoulder. He then placed his hand on hers and took a deep breath.

"We had no idea doc." Bugs said with a little shock.

"I trust you guys; to me and Valera you guys are like family," Artemis began. "I was not going to hold back anything from you four since we are as thick as thieves." He said with a smile putting his optics back on.

"That is true Arty we are close like family." Lola said.

"A family doesn't have to be related and a house doesn't have to be a home." Artemis said. "When we go to the Andromeda Galaxy we are going to have to really depend on each other."

The night was upon them and Artemis and Valera said their goodbyes to the others and Bugs, Lola, Jessica, and Roger left to their houses and Valera and Artemis went inside and cleaned up. Artemis did the dishes and once all the chores were done Valera slipped into her purple satin nightie and Artemis put on a pair of PJs and they snuggled up and went to bed. In the days that followed were just lazy days to do whatever they wished. Bugs, Lola, Jessica, and Roger got to hang out with Artemis and Valera. Artemis did have a few meetings at Starfleet HQ but after he got out which was normally around four o'clock on some days he and his friends would go to the amusement park or go to a show or something. It was all fun and games but soon it was going to be time to go back into deep space for a very long and perhaps permanent voyage.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: The Legacy Reveled

Well the big moment was here and it was time for the Legacy to finally take its first steps into a large life. It was spring around April and Artemis got the boarding message right when he was packing a few of his personal affects that he wanted to take on the voyage. He was part Klingon and Vulcan but his Human side was greater than anything but still he remembered an old Klingon Proverb. "A farmer's treasures are a warrior's burden." He kept in mind. He did take his holo-string and a few of his old books that were given to him as gifts from old friends and his wife. Artemis and Valera packed all their clothes and stuff and when it was time to load up for the hover bus they turned out all the lights and took one more look around the house. Valera's sister was going to live there while they were away. The voyage was going to be so long that the house now pretty much belonged to the sister. It was pretty much a stay out in space mission. Artemis and Valera had time for one long embrace and then they picked up their suitcases and headed down to the bus stop.

"Arty you look worried; tell me what's eating you?" Valera asked is a light coo.

"I am just nervous," Arty said. "I have never been sent on a mission of this magnitude before. I don't know how it is going to affect you or me or my crew in that matter. Will I be a good captain and still use my good judgment or will I mess everything up?" Artemis worried.

"Don't speak like that you know you will be a great Captain," Valera rebutted with a scowl on her face. "I don't ever want you to speak negatively about yourself and your abilities Artemis Sherman Dimitri! You are going to make a fine captain and you are going to get this ship through thick and thin. Your crew will not let you down you have several good friends and a loving wife for support. You will make us all proud so just try to be optimistic."

Arty nodded with a wide eyed look. He never really had Valera go off on him like this before it kind of scared him but he also kind of liked it. He was just having pre-voyage jitters. He knew that he was going to do well besides there were checks and balances to deal with. And there was really nothing to be worried about because Arty was not reckless or cocky. Artemis was a great captain and was not like James T. Kirk. He really couldn't be compared to either of Starfleet's major captains. He was his own man and had his own personality. He was a truly special individual and Valera was not going to let him fail. Arty did have some issues with his background. He had a few personality conflicts because he was mainly three species mixed into one. He was a warrior, a being of logic, and lover and one heck of a fighter. Arty was all over a good guy he was a great friend and one heck of a husband. He was loved by many and hated by very few. Arty may have made some enemies but he always said that if you didn't have a few enemies you were doing something wrong. Artemis was an optimistic guy but sometimes he would get at odds with himself but he would always resort to his crew's suggestions when stuff got very sticky.

The hover bus came in no time flat and Arty and Valera climbed in and put their stuff by their feet and the Hover Bus was on its way to the Shuttle Craft area. Valera had the window seat and Artemis was out near the isle. He looked over the isle and saw one of the Toon Crew with his assistant. It was Draken once a TV Villain he was actually a pretty good guy and was a well-respected Toon scientist. He and his assistant Shego looked over at him and waved.

"How are you captain?" Shego asked.

"I am fine I just have the pre-voyage jitters," Arty began. "Not used to these prolonged voyages."

"We understand the longest voyage we have been on was the first one where we were just learning the ropes." Draken said.

"Yeah I remember my first mission it was four six years go." Artemis reminisced. "I got my captain status on my fourth year of that assignment." Artemis said.

The hover bus took off and they were headed to the Shuttle bay at Starfleet HQ. The Shuttle pods for the legacy were many because of the "In case of evacuation plans" the shuttle pods were all to land in the ship's docking port to let the crew board. Artemis had his own Shuttle pod that was designated as Alpha One. This shuttle pod was for the Captain, Valera, Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Jessica Rabbit, Roger Rabbit, and several others that were at the request of Artemis Dimitri. The hover bus made it to the Shuttle bay area and the ones that were supposed to be at the Shuttle bay area disembarked.

Artemis and Valera and the rest of the Starfleet officers made it to through customs and made it to their destinations. Outside the Shuttle pod Alpha One stood Baloo Bear and Rebecca Cunningham. Artemis hadn't seen those two in a long while. They were on the very first training assignment about a year ago. He was good friends with them and he made them personally in charge of the Alpha One after having good service with them during his time on the Valiant. It was better than having Launchpad McQuack at the helm because that guy still had a little trouble with portico but it was improving by the day. Baloo and Rebecca were both in the Starfleet uniforms but also had shuttle conductor hats as part of their uniform.

"Arty long time no see!" Baloo happily greeted.

"Like wise friend." Artemis replied holding out his hand.

Baloo shook his hand just as Wildcat too their baggage into the shuttle pod.

"So are you ready to back into space?" Rebecca asked.

"You bet I am Rebecca." Arty said.

"Who is the lady next to you?" Rebecca asked.

"Oh this lovely creature is my wife Valera," Arty began. "Valera meet Rebecca and Baloo.

"How do you do?" Valera asked as she shook their hands.

"We are just dandy!" Rebecca said in a chipper voice.

"Is there anyone else on board?" Arty asked.

Artemis and his wife got on board and sat down in one of the upper rows of chairs near the cockpit. The shuttle was just like a runabout only with Alpha One written on the side of the door. The shuttle had the regular style of the Rio Grande from the Deep Space Nine Station but it was a little bit bigger and was very roomy. Arty and Valera sat down and Arty and Valera were hand in hand. Arty brought her hand closer and kissed it as he sat back and took a deep breath. Arty was finally getting over the pre-command jitters and was just going to relax and enjoy the ride to the ship. Arty was not so nervous once Valera started to show she was calm. Valera was kind of nervous still but she was slowly getting that nervousness out of her system. She had never been out of atmosphere before. To be full honest she never thought she would ever leave Earth but in the last few years that idea went out the window. However that idea was no longer true because she was just about go into space for the first time in her young life and she had butterflies in the stomach and was holding on to Arty's hand very tightly but not as tight as to break it. Pretty soon Bugs and Lola arrived and Wildcat took their luggage and put it in the cargo hold. Bugs and Lola sat on the opposite side of the isle. Arty and Valera were on the Right side and Bugs and Lola were on the left. Then Jessica and Roger came up and they sat behind Arty and Valera. Roger and Jessica were a bit nervous but they were out entertaining the crew of the Valiant and were pretty comfortable with space travel. Then Judy and Nick Wilde came up and greeted their captain.

"Hello Arty ready to set sail once more?" Nick said shaking Arty's hand.

"You bet I am!" Arty said happily in a determined voice.

"Nick and I have been looking forward to serving as your security officers again for so long and now it is happening!" Judy said all giddy.

"Well I am sure that I have the best Primary and Secondary Chief Security officers on the bridge." Arty said with a smile.

Judy and Nick got seated behind Bugs Bunny and Lola. Then Mickey and Minnie Mouse climbed aboard and got seated behind Jessica and Roger. Soon the shuttle pod crew came in and it was time to launch. Once the engines started to come online Valera's heart was in her throat and her eyes got wide. She was not too sure about this but knew it was all going to turn out okay.

"Valera are you okay?" Arty asked.

"First time in space I am kind of nervous." Valera said calmly.

"It's not so once you get used to it." Roger said in reassurance.

The shuttle pod lifted up and Valera let out a squeal but she soon calmed down. Arty held her hand tight and put his arm around her and kissed her head trying his best to keep her calm. The shuttle pod started to move even more but Valera was now pretty calm and not as nervous. She started to look out the window and saw the Earth get smaller and smaller. It was so mesmerizing. Arty and the crew began to chew the fat until Arty took a look out the window taking a first glance of ship when they arrived to their destination.

"Arty are you okay you went quiet?" Lola asked.

"Yeah what is it cat got your tongue?" Mickey chuckled.

"I don't think a cat has got his tongue I think he just caught a look at the Starship centerfold." Jessica said using a really odd remark.

"Look at the size of that thing!" Bugs said as he looked out one of the windows on Jessica's and Roger's side.

Arty took one look at his new ship and was flabbergasted at the size of her. She was a large Starship about seven miles in length. You could not see the whole ship in one shot you had to go down the whole thing to get a good look at it. The shuttle did a fly by and the design was just like a regular federation design. It was like a Prometheus class, Galaxy Class, and the Sovereign Class all in one with Altorian Technology. Altorians were what Crystal and Amber were. They were a species from the Andromeda Galaxy that the Legacy was going to make contact after exploring the outer portions of the Epsilon Quadrant. The Epsilon, Zeta, Eta and Theta quadrants were the next four Quadrants that Starfleet designated as the quadrants for the Andromeda Galaxy. Artemis heart was now in his throat and everyone on his shuttle couldn't believe the size of it. It was in an even bigger dry dock that was twice the size as the ship. Aside from being seven miles long it was about two miles high at highest point and had a width of four miles wide at widest point. It was crazy cool to Arty. The ship had four warp nacelles that looked much like a combination of the Galaxy class and the Sovereign Class nacelles. They were laid out like the Prometheus Class nacelles though. The ship had Altorian technology intermixed with the classic Starfleet metal. Most of the starship had Starfleet issued metal. The ship did have bits that did have the colors of green, and dark blue, and purple. Most of the ship though was gray. The saucer section was triangulated with a broad area where it attached to the rest of the ship. It had the name U.S.S. LEGACY NCC-17021931 on the hull a few meters from the bridge. The bridge was two tiers tall which was really interesting to Artemis. They shuttle did a flyby and they got a good look through the skylight. The rest of the ship was in check but particle dish was another story. Instead of being blue it was purple and green. It was about a mile all the way around and was also an ion weapon if needed. It was the most bizarre thing Artemis ever seen. He felt like an adolescent teenager pouring over one of those girly magazines but for starships. He was quite impressed with the design and the way it looked. Artemis could barely hide his excitement.

"What do you think doc?" Bugs asked.

"She is the second most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Arty said keeping Valera the number one most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Jeepers the size of this place is huge!" Roger exclaimed.

"You must be one lucky captain to take on such a feat." Judy said.

"I have a good feeling about this." Artemis said.

"It will be our home for a good while." Mickey said.

"You're right about that, Mick." Lola said.

The shuttle pod landed in the shuttle bay complex. They were the last ones to land because they took so much time to get a thorough look at the ship. Starfleet did give them the okay to do a fly by and have the crew in their places before they embarked on their mission. Many Toons on the ship were Starfleet officers however most had other none Starfleet jobs in the mall complex. The ship had everything Holosuites, several restaurants, a few bars, and a casino, and a club where humanoids and Toons could relax and hang out and interact with each other without just being mere entertainers Toons and Humanoids could entertain at their leisure. The ship even had a couple of public swinging pools and other things stuff. It was quite weird but it was true the ship even had a botanical garden area that was quite large that was in a bio dome. The ship had all the comforts of home back on earth and to the crew it was home. The ship was a luxury cruiser but it was a hybrid and could be a mighty ship of battle if it had to be. It had phasers, turbo phasers, pulsar phasers, torpedoes, and several other weapons that were not conjured up by Starfleet but were hybrid designs of the Altorians. The ship was just a little slice of paradise in space. It had a dozen look out areas for couples to get a good look at natural space phenomena like comets, nebulas, and auroras.

Just as the large shuttle bay doors shut the crews of the shuttles got out and went to their designate quarters. The shuttles were kept in a well-lit area. Each shuttle was placed on its own docking platform. It was kind of dizzying but it was quite awesome to Arty's standards. The Shuttle area alone was pretty big. It was about the size of a large football stadium. Not all the crew arrived on the shuttles others were already put up in dry dock for a while; some were even beamed up with the transporters. Artemis arrived at one of the corridors and a bunch of Toon officers and a few humanoids were waiting for Artemis to arrive. The Ambassadors were also there awaiting the arrival of Artemis. Crystal and Amber were standing in front of the door a few feet away when Artemis walked in through the sliding metal doors. A Toon blew the Boatswain whistle when Artemis arrived and everyone stood at attention.

"Welcome aboard Captain Dimitri we hope you will be comfortable here." Crystal said.

"I accept your welcome and your hospitality Ambassador." Artemis said. "Allow me to introduce my wife Valera."

"An honor." Crystal said shaking Valera's hand.

"If there is anything I can do for the Ambassador complex please let me know." Artemis said talking to the Toon Royalty.

"You are most caring Artemis," A Toon woman named Cinderella said. "We will let you know if there is anything you could help us with."

Artemis smiled and bowed and then talked with the Toon royalty for a little bit and then went off to his quarters. Valera and Artemis had to fight their way through a few crowds but they soon made it to their quarters using the Internal Personal Transporter Units. These were the Transporters of the future. They did have transporter rooms and turbolifts but the ship was so large though that to get to each section in one day the crew had to use the Internal Transporter Units. Artemis and Valera finally arrived to their destination and they were about to go in when Valera jumped into Arty's arms.

"Carry me over the threshold?" Valera asked with loving eyes.

"Of course love." Artemis smiled. Artemis walked in with Valera in his arms.

Artemis walked her to the bed and then placed her on it and then rushed back to get their luggage. Valera got up of the bed and once that Arty got the bags in Valera helped him carry them to the bed. Arty and Valera thought about it and decided to unpack once he got off of his shift. Valera and Arty went through their quarters and found them very roomy and lovely. They had a good amount of closet space for all of their clothes. They had a bathroom with a walk in tub just for both of them. They also had a nice living room with a computer system that had a bunch of setting including a movie and show button. The TV stuff was just a bunch of random stuff from the live action and animation vault that had been brought to light since the Toons still had ties to their previous live they needed a good laugh too and they always loved to laugh at themselves. Artemis flipped through the selection and found Mickey Mouse cartoons, Looney Tunes clips, Roger Rabbit shorts, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle episodes, Betty Boop cartoons, DarkWing Duck cartoons, Talespin Cartoons, and several other 30 minute shows, five minute cartoons, up to full length feature films. There was also a good amount of stuff from the Drama, comedy, and science fiction departments. Anyway Artemis and Valera went into the dining room to find no kitchen but to find an ordinary food replicator. Artemis and Valera both didn't like the way some replicated foods tasted but on somedays it was better than nothing. However they had a quite a few diner choices on this starship but there was a mess hall too. The mess hall was more for like a break lunch the Diners were more for the people who didn't have a set job or for special occasions. Artemis and Valera also had a fire pit for the nights they wanted to get romantic and snuggle by the fire. Artemis loved his snuggle time with his wife. There didn't seem to be enough of that when he was apart from her and each time he could was considered sacred. Artemis and Valera found their quarters very acceptable and they were very convenient and close to the bridge which was a plus to Artemis but it was not a plus for Valera because she had to walk all the way to the end of the corridor and use the Internal Transport unit to beam herself to the club where she was going to be working at. Their quarters though were very luxurious and very nice.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three: The Pre- Launch affairs

Artemis and Valera arrived at the club. Artemis still had plenty of time before Starfleet needed him on the bridge. Arty walked his wife into the club to give it a once over. It was a nice little set up they had their in the mall section. It was right next to the casino and across from Porky's diner. Artemis and Valera walked through the dark out cove and found themselves in a speakeasy like setup except it looked a lot like the House of Mouse a little bit only with a UFP flag curtained stage, a brick wall comedy stage, and an instrument stage. There were three stages for a whole show. Of course once the club got to running it was going to be great. This was for anyone who wanted to preform whether they were Toon or not. Sure there were vibes of the old Ink and Paint Club but it was far from it. It was more like the house of mouse but with a juice, alcohol, and ice cream bar. It was just a really quaint little place. Jessica, Roger, Betty Boop, Minerva Mink, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, and several other Toons and humanoids were checking out the place and were giving it a once over. The palace was huge and could seat a ton of people. There were tables, booths, and stuff with the division colors of Starfleet. It was all dedicated to Starfleet it seemed it was also named Club Legacy. When Artemis and Valera approached Valera and Roger they saw Jessica actually letting out a genuine smile. Arty and Valera never got to see her smile. It was almost like that was something she did when Roger was the only one around but she was really happy about the way the place looked. The place was nothing like the sleaze bar was like that was the Ink and Paint club but it was much better. The future was different because people didn't get drunk, or smoke. People were much more appropriate and Jessica was still considered a tough one to please but this new experience did soften her up a little more than usual.

"So what do you think?" Artemis asked.

"Oh Arty it is wonderful!" Jessica beamed.

"This place has my Jessie beaming with joy!" Roger said jumping on a table.

"Just think Roger no derogatory comments every night, not drunken men, no negativity just good genuine fun and entertainment." Jessica smiled.

"Yeah I remember the days you would come back from the Ink and Paint Club you would often have quite the stories to tell but I was always there to cheer you up."

"The future is full of very interesting notions and it certainly is very different from the past. No wild animals will attack you my friend." Artemis said.

Artemis was pleased with the establishment and got to looking around at it and was very happy with the whole set up. When he looked at the back wall he nearly lost it when he saw a huge picture of him on it. He took one look and Yakko came up to him admiring the photo.

"Yeah we just wanted to make it look like our fearless leader was here with us when you are on the bridge." Yakko said.

Artemis laughed just as Jessica, Roger, and Valera walked toward him.

"They got your best side my dear." Valera said putting her hands and chin on his shoulder.

"Jeepers, I got a stupendous idea!" Roger shouted.

"What is it Roger?" Valera and Jessica responded.

"Arty should be at the very first show we put on at this place," Roger began. "It would be like having the ships christening only minus the bottle and ship. Think about it as a christening of our Toon club. Artemis could play his holo-string and sing."

"Why that is a swell idea Roger." Minerva Mink said as she overheard as she walked up to see Artemis' portrait.

"That would be a swell idea Roger." Valera replied. "Oh Arty would you do it?"

"Well I guess if none of you are in protest I think I might just do that." Arty said as all the Toons that were in the place gathered around to hear him out.

"Woo-Hoo!" Roger jumped as everyone cheered.

Just then Artemis' combadge started to sound. It was Princess Ariel.

"Captain, my husband Eric and several others of the royal delegation have requested your presents in the Ambassador's complex." Ariel said over the combadge.

"I will be there your highness." Artemis replied with a smile.

"Very good sir." Ariel said.

"If you will excuse me I am being paged." Artemis said.

Artemis took his leave of Club Legacy but not before giving his wife a gentle kiss and telling her to have a good day. He requested that she have dinner with him after he got off his shift and she of course obliged his request. Artemis left the club and then walked over to a personal transporter unit. He was getting the hang of using the units he just still couldn't get used to the tingling sensation he was left after having his atoms scrambled into an energy pattern and then being reassembled. Artemis arrived on the outside of the complex. The complex doors were very fancy and were the only doors you had to open yourself. There were two guards outside who greeted him and they opened the doors and Artemis walked into the atrium. All the royal delegation and their servants were gathered around with glasses of grape juice instead of wine. Artemis was given one and everyone greeted him with joyous voices and smiles.

"Artemis won't you do us the honor of making a toast to your ship?" Eric asked.

"That would seem in order," Artemis said raising his glass. "To the USS Legacy may she be all she was meant to be and may she always bring us home." Artemis said as everyone took a swig.

"To Captain Artemis Dimitri," Adam began. "May he always be there for his crew and may he always make the right choices and command this ship with wisdom and happiness."

"I will drink to that!" Artemis said with a smile and a laugh.

Every laughed and took another swig. It was almost time for Artemis to get to the bridge. He said his goodbyes and said that if he could be of any assistance that he would be there for them. Artemis bowed and then turned and walked out the doors which were already opened. The complex was nice with all sorts of fancy décor and golden staircases and stuff. Artemis walked down the hallway and then went into the Personal transporter unit and punched in the location of the one where his quarters were. He would take the turbolift he thought to himself and he did just that. The door slid open and inside was a dumb and very pathetic looking dog. Droopy was his name. He was in his Starfleet uniform with a bellhop hat on his head.

"Good day sir." Droopy greeted in a low weird sounding voice.

"Good day." Artemis replied.

"What floor sir?" Droopy said.

"Bridge please." Arty replied.

"Very good sir," Droopy began as Artemis entered. "Mind you step sir. Hold on sir." Droopy said.

Artemis cringed because he thought he was going to pull some cartoony trick to make him fly up into the ceiling or melt into the floor. However nothing like that happened instead he stayed solid and injury free. He straightened his uniform and his combadge and once the Turbolift stopped the doors open .

"Your floor sir," Droopy said. "Have a good day sir." Droopy finished sticking his head out the door and then back in before the door shut.

Droopy shook his and then put the Turbolift back down to the floor below the bridge.

"Not the same elevator I had in Toon Town." Droopy said aloud shaking his head.

Chapter four: the Launch

Back on the bridge Artemis walked into find his bridge team standing at attention and giving him a look of approval.

"Captain on the bridge!" Bugs exclaimed as Artemis went to the center chair.

"As you were!" Artemis called to his crew.

The crew sat back down in their seats and Artemis took his place and sat back in his chair just letting the leather conform to his body. The bridge was huge. It had the layout of the Galaxy class starships except the security stations were red instead of gold color. The carpet was a royal blue with a blood red boarder. In the center of the room between the control center and the commander center was a huge UFP emblem with a golden Delta Shield. This was the same emblem that was on the Starfleet Uniform silver belt buckles. The place was just like any other Starfleet ship with a mess of LCARS panels all along the walls and stuff. The Second story was merely an on call and reliever stand by deck. It was kind of interesting yet it was kind of boring up there but there were a few functioning LCARS panels that people could use up there to give a little bit of support. The only thing that really changed was the command center. Instead of having three seats it had six chairs; one for the captain, one for each commander, one for Crystal, and one for a guest. It was kind of a weird set up but it worked. There was a huge skylight that gave a great look as the stars. Artemis really liked the Skyline he looked and saw someone in a spacewalk suite flyby giving the ship its final touch up.

Soon the hailing frequency sounded.

"Captain, we are being hailed by Starfleet." Donald Duck quacked.

"On screen ensign!" Artemis ordered.

Soon the picture turned to Admiral Chekov who was showing much age but still holding his own pretty well. Artemis stood at attention for one of the greatest of all of Starfleet's admirals. He was also accompanied by his good friend Uhura and Admiral Sulu. Artemis stood with a beaming smile at Starfleet finest. They were three of the only remaining crew members of the 23rd century. It was quite a treat to see them all looking so well. There was even Admiral Tuvock, and Admiral a few other admirals to give them their send off. Bugs and Mickey also decided to do what Artemis did and stand for the Admirals out of respect.

"This is a very proud moment in our history Captain. Tell us how do you feel?" Admiral Chekov asked.

"I feel like making history." Artemis said with a smile.

Everyone smiled at Artemis' remark they understood his enthusiasm and his undying eagerness to get the mission underway.

"I think that we have made a great choice in making you the Captain for this mission." Admiral Uhura said.

"You seemed like the most logical choice of applicants for this mission and I must say in the last few years; watching you train your crew has really paid off." Admiral Tuvock said.

"Make us proud Arty," Admiral Sulu said. "Continue to explore strange new worlds, and seek out new life and new civilizations, and continue to boldly go where no one has gone before." We are counting on you to help us extend our cause to people in need in the Andromeda Galaxy. We hope your mission is a huge success and hope that your crew continues to follow your example and continues to serve well."

"We will do our job well." Artemis said with a serious look on his face.

"That is a look of determination if I have seen one," Admiral Chekov said. "Don't let your pride get the way of your duty Artemis. Don't give up on yourself or your crew… remain strong but yet keep a firm hold on what your believe and uphold the values you hold most dear. Don't let adversity stop you from making the right decisions and may your voyage be a safe one."

"Live long and prosper Legacy Crew." Admiral Tuvock said doing the famed Vulcan Salute.

"Live long and prosper to you as well." Artemis said returning the salute.

Soon the ship was christened the Legacy crew applauded as well as everyone on earth who saw the bottle break on the broadcast. Artemis, Bugs, and Mickey sat back down in their seats and looked at one another. They all had lumps in their throat but Artemis still managed to keep a firm head. The jitters were gone and now it was time to put on his big boy pants and get the ship out of the dry dock.

"Ensign Donald, take us out," Artemis ordered. "Ahead one quarter clear all moorings, and docking clamps and once you hit the full warp clearance zone you know what to do!"

"Aye, sir!" Donald quacked.

The ship started to rumble and move the ship started to go faster and faster. It was the beginning of a huge leap of faith into a new and brighter future. It was a time to be proud but yet also a time to remember the past and how the Federation made it up to this point. The winds of change started to blow and it was time to take the first steps into a larger life. The next exciting chapter in Starfleet history was about to begin. Artemis stood up as he watched his ship march on past the dry dock. The massive ship took a while to get out of dry dock. Seven miles of metal took a while to really stretch its warp nacelles. The ship to a while to get out but Artemis gave the order give it just a touch more speed since Starfleet gave them the permission to go faster since the dry dock was go large. Artemis stood firmly watching the main viewer with eager eyes and a fire blazing in his heart. He was happy to be embarking on this mission. He was determined to get underway and to do what he was born to do. The ship finally made it to the warp launch zone and then shot out of sight like a missile that was on hyper steroids. The ship was off to get to the Andromeda Galaxy.

{Captain's log Stardate 600100.4 Captain Artemis Dimitri recording: It is going to take several years for us to get to the Andromeda Galaxy. At Warp 1000 we should be able to make it in three if we don't have any engine trouble. This mission will hopefully be a success. We are all going to have to lean on each other and we are all going to have to trust in each other. It is not going to be an easy task this mission for who know what kind of dangers we are going to face in the new frontier. Andromeda sounds like a wilderness with uncertainty lurking around every turn. I just hope that we are ready for whatever life throws in our way. I am determined to get my crew safely through the wilderness and the darkness and to help them reach their true potential. We are most likely never to see our beloved Earth ever again. It was a sacrifice we all had to take when we embarked on this assignment. It is with a heavy heart we leave our favorite blue and green planet but maybe we can find a place to call our own. Maybe a planet we could colonize maybe we could be welcome guests on a plant that would welcome us with open arms. There is so many dangers yes but there may be a whole bunch of golden opportunities to take advantage of. I just hope that we are ready for what life will toss at us and hope that with every situation there is a solution.}


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Legacy arrives

(Four years later) Year 2404

Stardate 600412.1

The Starship legacy had beat all odds of space happiness prevention, homesickness, and an accidental warp core malfunction. These were the three major issues that happened on the USS Legacy on its journey to the new galaxy. It was now year four and they were approaching Andromeda fast. Artemis invited Jessica, Roger, and Valera to the bridge, along with Minnie, and Daisy. Artemis had a few extra chairs installed for the event. They all had seatbelts deployed which was the latest thing in Starfleet safety. For the longest time seatbelts didn't exist which cause several extra injuries than what it was worth. Starfleet was now putting correction to their ways and added safety belts to their chairs. Artemis was in the center chair looking out at the Galaxy belt and was watching it with Eager eyes.

{Captains Log Stardate 600412.1: Our arrival to the Andromeda Galaxy is finally here. We are just moments away from making it into the Galaxy arm that connects to the Epsilon Quadrant. We are going at Warp 1000 still but we and are racing toward to the finish line of the first part of our journey. You can see the Galaxy arms trough the main view screen and my crew and I are anxious to get through so we can start our exploration of this galaxy. Who knows what we will be able to find in this strange new frontier. I just hope that whatever is out there will be places that look just like Earth so that way we could once more run through the grass and spend time under an alien sun. I just the mission runs smoothly from this moment forward. Who knows what dangers lurk in the shadows but all I can say is that we will be ready for whatever will come our way.}

"Ensign, what is our ETA?" Artemis asked sitting back in his chair with his seat belt deployed.

The seatbelts were automatic contracting and retracting ones that went around each shoulders. They came from a little area near the top of the back wall of the security station for the captain and the rest of the command center crewmembers and guests. For everyone else they came from the top of their station chairs.

"We will be arriving in about thirty minutes, sir!" Donald said with a quack.

"Very good ensign," Artemis began. "All hand if you will now prepare buckle down procedures you might save yourselves from being flung into the walls. This is your thirty minute warning we will be going dropping out of warp in thirty minutes."

"Oh I knew I shouldn't have eaten that big breakfast!" Jessica shrilled.

"Love cups did you ingot Artemis's warning about we will be arriving today?" Roger asked.

"I forgot I didn't think we would be in for a roller coaster ride!" Jessica said getting very sick looking at the star field.

"I may not be a quantum mechanics but I do know that the Warp Core is undergoing some maniacal enhancements that will make our stomachs kind of feel funny." Daisy said filling her nails.

"Oh Arty you didn't tell me that!" Valera said sitting in the guest chair of the command center."

"Oops!" Artemis said. "Just keep calm; it will only last for a few seconds. Once we get at a steady pace the feeling will stop."

Jessica heard Artemis and felt like she was going to puke her guts out. She and Roger had the breakfast special at one of the fancier diners on the ship. Normally they ate at Porky's but it was the anniversary of when they first met each other so special breakfast was required. Artemis looked back at Jessica who was starting to a little green around the gills. Artemis felt bad for his friend but he couldn't stop now or she was going to be sicker prematurely. Roger had her hand and tried to sooth his wife. Artemis then raised his head a huge solar storm was off in the distance.

"Computer magnify to full view dead ahead!" Artemis called.

"Oh my, what it that captain!" Minnie asked.

"Why that my dear is a, SOLAR STORM!" Ludwig yelped.

"Doc, what will happen when we enter that thing?" Bugs asked Artemis.

"The ship will shake and rattle a little bit causing us to temporary lose control of the ship for a little bit. It won't be like going through the bad lands of Cardassian space that is even more wicked than an ion storm!" Artemis said.

"Actually that is solar storm but it surrounds the entire our rim or the whole galaxy due to scanners and using the latest projection technology on this ship. Also some of this is in the databank already!" Ludwig corrected.

"You mean it's a galactic barrier of some kind?" Artemis asked with a look of curiosity on his face.

"Indeed captain!" Ludwig said. "I will send a probe to see just how it acts. The probe might just be destroyed but that it what I am expecting. The ship has a shield for the entry but the probe will be no match but as it gets closer…"

"Just do it no time to explain we only have twenty minutes!" Artemis yelled.

"Probe launched sir!" Judy said after punching the launch button from her console.

"I hate to say it captain but this thing is going to make our ship feel like a tin can in a tsunami." Nick said.

"YOU KNOW THIS REALLY ISN'T HELPING MY STOMACH ANY!" Jessica shouted looking rather upset that she was going to toss her cookies any second.

"Just keep calm my dearest and be thankful you have a seatbelt." Roger said trying to help his wife.

"The probe did exactly as I said it would," Ludwig began with wide eyes with his wings flapping around punching buttons. "But the data is unbelievable. This is what we Starfleet officers live for. This thing is a huge dust cloud that is not magnetic but it does have quite a lot of lighting and special thunder too it. It also has heavy winds and we will at least be tossed around like Mr. Wilde said a few minute ago for quite a bit. Jessica may need barf bag by the time we go in for full impulse!"

"Oh gee, thank you Professor Beakman!" Jessica said sarcastically preferring to a TV show named Beakman's World that was much like Bill Nye the Science guy but sillier that Roger used to watch all time in the early 90s.

"What are you implying Jessica!" Ludwig snapped!

"Hey guys, chill out we are not here to fight amongst ourselves we need to keep our heads!" Mickey barked.

"Yeah you two don't make Artemis go back there!" Lola snarled but making a joke like they were a couple of kids arguing in the back seat that needed a parent to go back and spate them.

Ludwig stayed silent and Jessica was too sick to even think of a rebuttal to Lola or Ludwig. Artemis was trying to say something and was trying to be calm but they only had fifteen minutes and he had to get his question asked before they hit the barrier.

"Ludwig what would be the approximant warp factor we can go to on a regular one to ten scale that would be enough to keep Jessica from getting sick all over the carpet and keep you from getting a mallet broken over that pointed cranium of yours!" Artemis ranted showing a bit of his Klingon side.

"Well since you put it like that I will tell you," Ludwig said in shock at Artemis' remark. "We really would be tossed around either way. There is not any war factor we could go without getting bounced around like a coke can in a blender. However we defiantly don't want to be at this warp because we could wind up lost in space for a while."

"Fine then we will warp ten the sucker!" Artemis shouted. "Lola put this ship on red alert!" Artemis ordered.

"Aye sir!" Lola exclaimed.

The lights on the ship went dim and the alarm bleared. It sounded like a deep repetitive wha sound with a female computer voice that said condition red alter condition red alert over and over again. Red lights came online and the place looked like it was ready for battle. Artemis got back on the intercom on the ship using the key pad near one of the armrests of the center chair.

"This is your final warning if you are not safely seats then you will be seriously hurt!" Artemis warned. "  
We are about to hit a galactic barrier and we will be tossed around for a good while. Everything is on lock down and red alert has been initiated get to your designated safety areas and brace for impact! This is not a drill! I repeat not a drill! All hands brace for impact! Ladies and Gentlemen and others we are going in!" Artemis exclaimed.

The ship slowed to warp ten which caused tension on Jessica but she didn't spew like a volcano just yet. The ship continued on its way to the barrier and there was no turning back. Everyone watched with a wince and then once the ship shot into the cloud the ship started to shake violently." Sparks started to fall from the sides of the bridge and steam started to billow. Jessica then puked on the floor and couldn't stop. The lights made here sick and even though Roger was scared he remained calm and rubbed Jessica's back.

"Stabilize if you can and compensate Donald!" Artemis ordered just as a thunderbolt hit the shieling which caused the ship to start spinning slightly.

"Shields are down to 80 percent and dropping sir!" Lola reported by turning back in her seat.

Artemis tapped his combadge.

"Commander Coyote; I need you to boost shields we are just down to 80 percent but they are dropping what the heck is happening man!" Artemis exclaimed.

"I am trying my best sir!" Wile said. "I am trying to compensate here I will take power form non vital functions and see what that does no promise but I think it just might work!"

"Make it happen!" Artemis said using his own twist of Jean Luc Picard's make it so catch phrase.

The ship was beginning to spin and shake even more. It felt like a cow that got stuck in the high winds of a category six hurricane which didn't exist on Earth but on Braylon II there were up to category seven storms. Artemis was not feeling very bad about being bounced back and forth in his seat. He was more concerned about his crew and getting them out of their safely and into the safety of the galaxy interior.

"Captain maybe if we go up to a higher warp factor and maybe we could be able to use a higher one and get out of this mess faster!" Crystal said breaking her silence.

"Inadvisable we may wind back to where we started!" Ludwig warned.

"Are we even going the right way anyhow?" Mickey asked.

"Sensor readings we are but through the dust and the storm it seems like are lost!" Judy said.

Another bolt of lighting hit the shields. Wile had boosted the shields just a little bit but to their horror the shields dropped again.

"Shields at fifty percent and dropping!" Lola shouted over the loud alarm.

"We cannot stay in here too much longer or we are all going to end up deep fried!" Artemis said over the noise feeling a little bit frustrated.

Jessica, Valera, Minnie, and Daisy, and Roger had been very quiet this whole time. They were too scared for words. Roger did all he could for Jessica who was too scared for words. Roger was kind of bug eyed and worried that ship was going to explode before they made it into the Andromeda galaxy.

"Doc what are options?" Bugs asked of the noise.

"Hang tight and don't throw up!" Artemis shouted.

"Speak for yourself Captain!" Jessica shouted with a scowl on her face.

The ship started to shake less and less but soon the ship came to a light stand still. Donald went to full impulse power and everything calmed down. Everyone froze in a daze while they tried to figure out what just happened.

"Turn off that darn noise!" Artemis said as Lola canceled the red alert.

"Red alert canceled!" the computer voice said.

"All hands damage report!" Artemis ordered.

"Shields are back to full power, sir." Lola reported.

"Sensors are without damage." Judy reported.

"Ship's hull suffered minor damage on decks 20-24 other than that no damage to the rest of the hull." Nick said.

"Engines are online." Marvin said who was taking over for Wile.

"Jeepers Jessica you sure did a number on the carpet." Roger said in a concerned tone.

"Arty I must apologize I just lost my cool back there." Jessica said apologetically.

"Think nothing of it jess." Artemis said. "The noise, the shaking, the lightning, the spinning; it made all of us a little bit uncomfortable."

"Yeah it may have made you guys feel uncomfortable but I just got a whole boat ton of data to put in my science log! What a trip in a half! This opens up one of the biggest theories I have had since I was a wee tyke. This is stupendous…" Ludwig said having a science rant.

Artemis and the rest of the crew shook their heads and just laughed. He was still was rambling. Artemis turned to Jessica who was just now getting her legs back after the seatbelts lifted up. Artemis looked and saw a clean-up crew try to get Jessica's vomit out of the carpet. They did the only thing they knew how carefully amounts of turpentine and water. Jessica kind of got squeamish and backed up. It sent chills down her spine because when her and Jessica were trapped in the ACME factory all of those years ago the smell of turpentine, acetone, and benzene were implanted as a bad memory. Visions of the green liquid haunted her memory and he nearly passed out at the fumes. She could just imagine her and Roger being tied up together and just see the water cannon spray the stuff at them. It was like the smell now had very negative effects on the Toon woman's mind. Mind you Roger too could smell the component to the Dip acid but Roger was calmer because Artemis would not allow anyone to get erased from existence.

Artemis was still in his chair and pushed the button on his console that said sickbay and got on the horn with the medical team.

"Artemis to sick bay any causality?" Artemis asked.

"We had a few mild upset stomachs but nothing that we couldn't handle. We also had one person hit their head pretty good but they are going to make a full recovery." Dr. Lura reported.

"Oh thank goodness." Artemis said taking a breath of relief.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Journey to the Ice Planet

Artemis then looked back to the main viewer and a planet. He wondered what the planet was like it was clearly an ice world. Artemis stood up and took a deep breathe. Artemis had not seen an ice world quite like this one. It was kind of interesting and just knew that he had to investigate. Crystal joined up beside him and shared in his exploratory gazes at the planet.

"The planet Praxylon II; an interesting planet," Crystal said with a smile. "Very cold but it does have a breathable atmosphere for you earthlings so you can survive if you want to explore it."

"Artemis shall we send a probe?" Nick wild said.

"Very well Lieutenant, send a probe." Artemis said.

A probe shot out of the Legacy and they watched it as it went in orbit around the planet. It was the first planet they had encountered since they left the Milky Way galaxy. Jessica, Roger, Valera, Minnie, and Daisy all gathered around Artemis as they watched the probe do its job before falling out of site.

"Standard orbit Mr. Duck!" Artemis ordered.

"Aye, aye sir!" Donald quacked.

"You are going down there aren't you?" Roger asked as he looked up at Artemis.

"Well that is all part of the job isn't it?" Artemis asked rhetorically. "I have been given permission to go down on away missions with my crew. Normally it is frowned upon but we have been given the okay to play by 2200s standards."

"You mean it isn't really permitted that the captain leave and explore?" Jessica asked with an eyebrow raised.

Artemis nodded.

"Commander Ludwig, anything from the probe?" Artemis asked.

"Holy Tribbles, yes Artemis!" Ludwig von drake said with excitement.

"You just had to say Tribbles in that sentence?" Artemis thinking back to the time they were on training route and their ship was overrun with the little guys.

"I remember on that one training mission we had those on board!" Roger said.

"I was just thinking about that." Artemis said.

"What did you find doc?" Bugs asked Ludwig.

"This planet is not like any planet I have ever seen," Ludwig said with excitement. "Its contents are all made from ice and the fish and sea creatures all seem to be translucent. There are all sorts of sea creatures. There it seems completely void of humanoids. The sea creatures however all seem to have some kind of chemical that causes the ice to appear translucent itself."

"Like melt ice?" Mickey asked.

"You are correct Mickey!" Ludwig happily exclaimed.

"I need to get a better look at this planet," Artemis began trying hard to curb his enthusiasm but to no avail. "This place sounds like a good place to test out the submarine."

"Wait we have a submarine?" Lola asked.

"Yeah it is connected to a shuttle craft in the docking bay just above the shuttle pod area." Artemis said.

"Who are you taking on this away mission captain?" Nick asked.

"I am going to go to my ready room and compile a list." Artemis said.

Artemis made sure that Jessica and his guests were okay before he went to make his list of away team members. Valera kissed him before she left to go and rehearse for their next big show at the club. Artemis called Bugs to go to his ready room and help him decided who should stay behind and who should go. Artemis and Bugs walked into the ready room. Artemis pushed the button on the desk and a screen popped up from a little slit in the wood work. The screen popped up with a UFP symbol with a Yellow Delta Shield in front. This was the new UFP symbol of the 25th century.

"Computer, get me a list of possible away team members who are good in navigation, cold weather expertise, and also who are considered exozoologist, and exobiologist, I also need a list of potential crewmembers that are great in underwater engineering."

"Working…"the computer said in a female voice as the computer showed a list.

"Bugs how good is Archimedes Q Porter and his family?" Artemis asked.

"Oh they are great they are one of the best exozoologist on the ship," Bugs began. "They are team players and are always making life logs of species we have encountered."

"Their record here is fantastic," Artemis said. "I'm putting them on the master list for the away mission."

It took about a few minutes to compile but Artemis was able to get a team of ten Starfleet crew members in all crewmembers in all. Bugs, Lola, Sylvester, Archimedes Q Porter, Tarzan, Jane Porter, Ash Ketchum, Misty Ketchum, and even a crewmember named Milo James Thatch, and one named Lt. Snake of the Videogame division. Artemis was getting requests for ambassadors who wanted to go and explore on certain away missions. Crystal, Ariel, Eric, got to go along since they did have some cold weather training and since Crystal was their navigator. Bugs and Artemis thought it was a great list and soon they rounded up all of their away team members and made it to the Submarine area. They all got into the shuttle pod which was as Artemis said on top of the submarine craft. The Shuttle pod had very strong clamps on the sub. The sub was a little bit bigger than the shuttle craft. It was yellow and had a wide window at the front that had tinted green glass. It had a few port windows, and even had two warp nacelle type things with propellers that were made with a modern era safety cage. All boats and all the oceanic vehicles of that era had to have the safety cage in order to not do physical harm to any creatures. The submarine had the word Nautilus in red letters on each side of it. The sub was in the floor but there was a bit of scaffolding with stairs that you could go down and see it. The sub even had all sorts of lights on it and stuff.

"We are really going out of the ship aren't we?" Ariel asked.

"Indeed we are your highness." Artemis smiled.

"I have never been in a submarine like this before." Eric stated.

"Then you are in for a real treat sir," Milo said. "These new 25th century submarines are next to none they are state of the art and can with stand greater pressures than old 21st century submarines could withstand. They also have the power to explore the Mariana Trench if they so wished."

"It is quite astounding with all of the alien technology how we can explore newly undiscovered areas." Jane said looking at her father.

"Quite right Jane my dear." Archimedes said. "You just never dream of getting to see stuff like this!"

"Very different from what we are used to back in Toon Town." Bugs said.

"You are Quite Right Bugs." Tarzan said who was now standing upright and not crouched down who was thankfully in a uniform.

"I wonder what we are waiting here for." Misty said looking at the captain.

"Shuttle crew is just getting ready. They have to stay with us on the surface of the planet and they are getting rescue supplies and stuff together just in case we need it."

"You guys think of everything on these starships!" Ash said.

"Pika pika Pikachu pika pi." Pikachu said who was still seemed to be glued to Ash's shoulder after all of this time. He meant something along the lines of (Yeah they do so we don't end up getting becoming crispy critters, frozen, or become Swiss cheesed.)

"Good think you two brought your Pokémon with you just in case we can use their Toon powers for anything." Artemis said.

"We always do just in case they can come in handy." Misty said smiling at her husband.

"Just like Ash said; we do think of everything don't we." Artemis said with a nod.

Pretty soon the shuttle crew came out and Artemis met up with them. Foghorn Leghorn was the Navigator of the shuttle craft, and Barnyard Dawg was the Tactical officer. By this time most of the Toons had settled their differences and had become friendlier towards each other through mutual understanding. It was like the House of Mouse where everyone pretty much got a long and didn't try to kill each other.

"I say, I say Captain we are all set! You will be riding with us in the shuttle; so we have to go up to the top floor to board the shuttle, "Foghorn began. "We have survival gear and other stuff that we will send with you once you board."

"We will fly low to release the submarine and then we shall move to solid ground," Barnyard Dawg started. "Once you get done then we will come back to get you. The submarine runs on dilithium crystals and gel packs. The shuttle will hold out just as long as the dilithium crystals don't lose their energy. We have put new ones in just to be safe since we had that long voyage to get here. Didn't want to run the risk of having bad crystals on board."

"Fine, well… everything seems in order." Artemis said.

"Okay you lot we are ready!" Artemis said happily.

The away team went up to the upper deck and boarded the shuttle pod and got seated. Artemis and his crew sat in the back and where the boarding hatch was located. Artemis sat down next to Lola and Bugs and the rest just sat wherever they wished. Bugs and Mickey decided to take turns going on away mission before they arrived to Andromeda. Before he and Bugs almost beat up each other they decided to have a game of pool to decide who got to go on the first away mission with Artemis. Bugs being better at the game of pool than Mickey still it was a close game. Artemis and Lola, Jessica, and Roger watched the game that decided the first round. Of course it was a one game deal then they would alternate the honor of going on away missions. Minnie felt bad that her husband lost but she knew that he would have his chance to go out and explore. That was never in question.

The shuttle pod soon started up and the shuttle pod backed up with the Submarine in two. The shuttle pod was a little bit bigger than the submarine and was able to carry it out of the modified shuttle bay with ease.

"Finally at long last; an away mission after four years of being out in the wilderness of space." Lola said holding her husband's hand.

"You said it; we have waited far too long to start collecting new data for our survey mission." Bugs said looking deep into his lover's turquoise eyes.

"I have to warn you guys that there species in this galaxy that are not too friendly and we must use every bit of caution we have in order not to cause issues." Crystal said.

"If we could get past the Klingons, the Dominion, and the Romulans, and the Borg we can get through any odds that may be thrown at us." Artemis said with a twinkle in his eye. "Starfleet has always been one faction of peace but we are not strangers to the act of war. True wars is our final option in any situation but that is always after we have exhausted all of our options."

"I must say all of Starfleet's history has had some very bad moments that have caused heartache and suffering." Ariel said.

"The dominion war and the encounters with the Borg were a few of the most costly and biggest issues we have ever had," Artemis began. "The Romulan war was also a very costly affair. All we can do is opt for peace and try to prevent as much war as possible."

"Seems that is all we can do in this line of work." Eric said.

"Indeed your excellency," Artemis began. "It is a very risky business. It is not easy being the one to decide who stays who goes and who lives and who dies. It is just something you can't ever recover from. You have to live with the scars of battle. You have no idea what we might be getting into here and this assignment will be no different than my time I the USS Nexus. That was my ship for a term of two years before I you guys. I for one know how what it is like to serve. The optics are a result from a fight in a fight in a fully Borg assimilated Federation vessel. A few survivors were hiding on board and we had to rescue them I lost two things that day; my late girlfriend Aura and my regular vison. I have a six inch scar on my back near where my right kidney is. I got stabbed by a Klingon knife from a crewman went all rouge after contacting a space virus that caused him to go mad. I have seen so much in my time that I have suffered a lot but in the time that I have lost I have gained so much more." Artemis said as the Shuttle began to shift.

"What is that Artemis?" Sylvester asked. "Good friends, a loving and caring; not to mention beautiful wife. I have a lot to be thankful for and a lot to look forward to not to mention a lot to protect and serve."

"Good show old boy!" Archimedes exclaimed.

"There is a lot to be happy about isn't there," Milo said. "I mean you get to command perhaps the greatest ship in the Federation. I for one admire that you see both sides of the playing field. You see both the good and the bad but you always try to stay positive."

"Devil's advocate really," Artemis started. "I am part Vulcan and logic clearly dictates that all sides of any story should be analyzed to make the most positive outcomes a reality. It is not easy but it is very true."

"I didn't know you were part Vulcan!" Lola exclaimed.

"I am not just Vulcan," Artemis said but I am also a little bit of Klingon too."

"Wow sounds like you have quite the hard time with yourself." Jane said knowing that he had a lot of possible arguments with himself from time to time.

"I do have sometimes do get at odds with myself lieutenant," Artemis said. "However I am a warrior when I need to be, a man of logic all the time, but sometimes I just need to be human from time to time. I do have a sense of humor; my wife says I am like a warrior poet sometimes when I write her stuff. I sometimes can come off halfcocked but that human side of me trying to come out on top when all mental capacity has run out of options."

The shuttle pod made it to the planet surface and began the launch of the submarine. The shuttle pod made its way closer and closer to the ocean. Artemis and his team got the okay to board the Submarine and once they all boarded the Shuttle pod hovered above the ocean just a few feet from the surface and launched the submarine. Everyone was buckled in to the seats when being deployed to explore. After the few seconds of bobbing up and down Artemis went to the cargo unit and pulled out a special jacket that was thick with a UFP symbol with yellow Delta Shield. The jacket was dark gray with two yellow stripes on the arms and also had a heater button. It was a comfortable fit and still being above the water's surface. Artemis climbed up the ladder.

"What are you doing Captain?" Bugs asked.

"Just looking out at the Ice Mountains," Artemis said as he opened the hatch.

There was a little bit of railing at the very top so Artemis wouldn't fall out. The wind blew cold but Artemis had turned on the heater function and was a comfortable 80 degrees in the subzero temps. Artemis climbed out and saw that they were in a very large river. All the land was not like land as they knew it. It was made up of ice flows. They did look as Ludwig said melt ice. Artemis told Ludwig before he left that he would be free to beam down when he got the chance. He was working on a few things so it was going to take him a while. The rest of the away team came up wearing the same jackets and were taking a look out with their fearless leader.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: Wonders of the deep

{Captain's log Stardate 600412.3: We have arrived on the planet surface of Praxylon II; after taking a shuttle along with our submarine named the Nautilus the famous ship from Captain Nemo. The away team and I are outside on the observation deck looking out at the strange features of this alien world. The wind is light and there is hardly a sound. The waves are light and gentle. The waves are making a little sound but it is almost as calm as a lake. The geographical features are all as Ludwig said melt ice. The ice however is strong but the chemicals made by some of the fish and other creatures cause the weird phenomena. This is a good place for me and my crew to warm up on. We are about to submerge to see the wonders of the water. We are all amazed by this planet. There is only aquatic life that is mainly fishlike. There are no humanoids, no mammals, insects, plants so far as we know, and there are solid plate tectonics. It is a strange world. Crystal has informed me that it only snows certain times of the year. The sky is gray, the air is cold, and the place has an eerie silence about it. We can see our breath every time we breathe out.}

"So eerie this planet." Jane said.

"Never had anything like this in the Milky Way galaxy." Milo said making notes on his PADD device.

"It is very strange!" Bugs said.

"Never heard seas this calm before." Eric said.

"That I can agree with." Ariel said grabbing hold of her husband's strong arm.

"Captain how say you my boy?" Archimedes asked.

"Unlike anything I have ever encountered," Artemis said. "No plate tectonics, no heavy winds, waters like a calm lake. It is peaceful yet eerie. It is silent yet there is some sound."

"I must say you do have a poet's mind." Misty said.

"This planet brings up all sorts of thoughts to my mind," Artemis began with a look of bewilderment. "There are no plants so far as we know; there may be some under the surface, there is no birds, it is always winter here it seems. The air is cold but yet we are warm, the atmosphere is much like earth. There is a lot of fog but yet we can see."

"You just can't stop telling what you are feeling can you?" Lola asked.

"Sometimes describing what you are seeing can make it seem more real," Artemis said. "It is almost like touch but with your mind. This is one curious planet indeed."

"You haven't even begun to scratch the surface Artemis." Crystal smiled.

"Once we have explored this planet I wish for a few select members to get a look at this." Artemis said.

"How can this be?" Tarzan asked.

"Well ensign this is just one of those miracles of nature." Artemis said. "You of all people you find appreciation in that."

The crew went back in to the sub and Artemis had to sit down. He was just blown away by the sight he had to take a moment to grasp it all. Lola and Bugs knew that any moment he would nature faint. However he didn't and he gave the order to dive. Sylvester and Lola went to the front of the sub and took control.

The place was set up much like the bridge except there were only two chairs in the center of the floor that were for the captain and the commander. The place had other chairs for the other stations. The place also had chairs for their guests. The place had LCARS panels around the walls and they even had a periscope to look through just in case. The place was warm and kept them safe from the cold water and the winds when the door was open. Sylvester and Lola took the ship in to the depths to start running tests and testing hypothesizes that were now running in their minds. This was is what Starfleet was born for. To Artemis this was a truly strange new world. Artemis was watching the front of the pod with much enthusiasm as he watched the fish and the water pass by.

"I must say all the stuff here is incredible!" Milo said running a few scans and stuff of the area. "The readings are off the scale!"

"How many species have you been able to log away so far?" Artemis asked.

"So far captain we have logged away 24 new species to our life logs," Jane began with a wide smile. "This place gets even stranger as we get deeper and deeper. From what we have gathered is that all the fish here are all forms of ice fish. All of them with different features and evolutionary patterns; it is just mesmerizing."

"I must say captain your science crew is very hyped up about all this," Ariel said straightening her combadge that was on her purple dress. "You must take exploration to the highest level of concern."

"You will find princess that even the littlest things will hold a lot of interest," Artemis began as he was turned to the royal couple. "After we stopped destroying our planet and started to take considerable measures to save what species and taking exploratory measures we have wanted to see what other life is out there so we may help spread conservation efforts to other worlds. Sure we have a duty for humanoid life but we also take consideration for even the smallest organisms."

"Look Janie dear grasses and corals!" Archie exclaimed.

"Take us around Ensign Sylvester!" Artemis said.

"Aye sthir!" Sylvester spat.

The submarine went down to the corals and began to take readings and Jane had even brought along a sketch book to draw some of the specimens. Tarzan watched her draw her pictures and Artemis had to admit her drawings were most impressive. Artemis shared in the enthusiasm and felt that everything was running smoothly. They continued to identify different species and stuff. Artemis was acting more like a student of science rather than the boss. That was the thing about Artemis he was a man of authority but he loved to intermingle with his crewmates. He had a Voyager sense of living. Janeway had made it her duty to be closer to her crew because they were on a prolonged journey. Artemis in the four years it took them to get to the Andromeda galaxy he had become friends with many of his Toon and Humanoid crewmates. He shared in their excitement and felt their concerns and shared in their accomplishments. Of course this didn't cloud his judgment. He was still able to get mad if something did happen. There were a few instances where he threw the book at a few crewmembers. The engine room fiasco in their first year caused them the delay. They were supposed to make it in three years but they had to solve an issue and Artemis was kind of angry but all he did was demote one of the engine room technicians. He could be just down right cold sometimes but he was a nice guy but he didn't like being pushed. It took a lot to make him mad but when he was angry you would defiantly hear of it.

Just as Artemis and his crew finished up at the reef beds a call came in from the Legacy it sounded urgent but the coms went dead before they could get anything.

"LUDWIG TO... THERE IS… CREATURE…." The coms sputtered with static.

This raised a lot of eyebrows and he wondered what was going on with the coms.

"Ensign, can you raise the Legacy?" Artemis asked

"No sthir we are being jammed!" Sylvester panicked.

"JAMMED!" Artemis yelled.

Artemis didn't like the looks of this. There was something coming for the submarine and the communications were jammed. Something was rotten in the state of demark or something. Artemis stayed calm and told the rest of his team to stay calm. They had to be patient and assess the situation. Just as Artemis sat down in his chair something made a strange noise. Everyone looked around at one another.

"What was that?" Said everyone in unison.

"Wasn't me I swear!" Sylvester said making a bodily function joke.

"Sylvester I don't think that was any of us." Lola said.

"Captain, I am getting a very large creature on sonar coming in at 3335 mark I2." Milo said.

Artemis looked out one of the portside windows and his face had an expression of seriousness on his face. He became very worried for his crew. He looked out the window to find something that didn't look like anything he had ever seen.

Chapter Eight: Panic and the Escape

{Commander's log Stardate 600412.5 Commander Mickey Mouse recording: The USS Legacy has been jammed we cannot make contact with our captain. Ludwig was about to send a message before the coms went dead. All internal communications including the Combadges and our sensors have been knocked out and we are all in a panic to try and raise the Nautilus. Ludwig has already made preparations to beam down and assist. He also said he would personally tell Valera Dimitri about her Husband's current situation. We are doing everything in our power to get him back to us safe and sound. We just hope that whatever Ludwig picked up on his scanner didn't get a hold of him. The next question is who is jamming our sensors and who is jamming our coms?}

Back on the Legacy Mickey and his team tried to raise the captain but to no avail. The place was in a panic but no one was running around like Toons would normally do but they were very worried about the captain.

"Why are we being jammed?" Mickey asked.

"There is a distortion from the planet surface but I can't get a fix where it is coming from our ships sensors are being affected too!" Judy said trying to figure out what is wrong.

"This is not good at all carrots," Nick said using Judy's pet name. "I just hope the captain is alright."

"Before the sensors blinked out I found something that looked like a sea monster on my scanner!" Ludwig said.

"You mean the Captain is even more in danger," Judy said in shock. "Yes and if we don't do something quick the captain, Commander Bugs, Lt. Lola, Lt. Archimedes, Lt. Jane, Ensign Tarzan, Lt. Milo, Ambassador Ariel, and Ambassador Eric, Lt. Ash, Lt. Misty, and Ensign Sylvester will not survive!"

"We can only hope that we can save that away team!" Donald said. "Valera will be awfully sad if Artemis doesn't come home anytime soon!"

"I will personally go tell Valera what is going on," Ludwig started. "I am going to go down to the Nautilus after I get done telling Jessica, Roger, and Valera the situation.

Ludwig ran out to the Turbolift and headed to the nearest Personal transporter unit. It was in no time when he arrived at the club. Jessica, Roger, and Valera were sitting at a booth having a drink break when Ludwig showed up at the booth. He was out of breath and was very nervous.

"Jumping Jeepers Mr. Von Drake you look like you just saw a ghost!" Roger exclaimed.

"I came to alert you about your husband's away team Valera," Ludwig began calmly. "They are in big time trouble. The submarine they are in is still functioning and is okay but there is an alien lifeform approaching them and our ships sensors and our communications are out. We have no way of raising them. Bugs Bunny and Lola are down there too along with a few of our top notch science officers. I am beaming down to see if I can help. I am sure you husband is alright and we are doing everything in our power to bring him and his crew home."

"Jumping Jeepers!" Roger gasped.

"Poor Artemis!" Jessica said putting a gloved hand to her mouth.

"Oh no!" Valera said starting to get a little nervous. "You do whatever you can to get Artemis back on this ship along with the rest of that away team!"

"Rest assured MRS. Dimitri we are doing our darnedest to get him back to you in one piece!" Ludwig said.

"Just make sure he does get back on this ship," Valera said with a glare that could melt a soul. "If he is not back on this ship in one piece I will kill him!"

"Now Valera this wasn't his fault." Jessica said.

"No but it is the responsibility to the crew that he gets back safely." Valera said.

"That is right and we will bring him back I assure you." Ludwig said before dashing off to the Transporter room.

Valera began to sob and put her head down on the booth table and even though Roger was not her lover he put a hand on her for comfort since Artemis, Valera, himself, and Jessica were so close like family. Jessica did the same thing to comfort her. She was worried but knew that Artemis was too smart to meet up with his fate at this point in time. If there is one thing she knew about her husband is that he always managed to get out of the tightest and stickiest of situations. He remembered on one of his tours of duty on the USS Lexington he got out of one of the stickiest situations anyone could get to. It almost cost him his life but he managed to get out of it and that is how he got his promotion to captain after his Captain Charles Montgomery sacrificed himself to save Artemis and the rest of his crew. Artemis didn't get out of situations single handedly he always had help and always tried to get whoever he was trying to help get out too. He did try to save his captain but it was too late. It was a story that Artemis only told Valera and no one else. He was the commander of the entire ship before his captain died. When he got promoted he told the admiral who put the extra pin on his uniform that he wished it was on better terms.

"What is with her?" Minerva Mink asked in concern for Valera as she and Yakko walked up to see what was happening to their co-star.

"Artemis and his away team are in danger." Roger said.

"Waring this is yellow alert," The computer began to blare. "Warning, Warning yellow alert is in progress!" the computer called with the yellow alert alarm.

"Something bad must be going on if they put up the yellow alert!" Yakko said looking at Minerva.

"Whatever it is I am sure it is not good!" Jessica said.

Back to Ludwig he made it to transporter room three and had Goofy get a fix on the Nautilus. However it was no use.

"Gorsh, sorry Mr. Von Drake I can't get a lock on the darn thing," Lt. Goofy said trying his hardest to get a lock on the Nautilus. "Sorry man, there is no way you are beaming down under these conditions."

"Drat, this is not very good situation." Ludwig said stepping off the transporter pad.

"If you ask me it isn't." Goofy said shaking his head with his eyes closed.

"I just hope that Artemis and his away team get out of there in one piece." Ludwig said with concern.

{Captains Logs Stardate 600412.5: Just as we had a little bit of enjoyment cataloging the wonders of this mysterious planet we are now in grave danger. Ludwig gave us a warning of something big coming our way. It was a static filled message because on top of all of this mess there is someone here on this planet jamming our sensors and our communications. Lt. Thatch's sonar just blinked out a few minutes ago and that gave us inkling that we are not alone. We have no idea where this creature is but we know that there is something in these calm waters that could be a potential threat and we have someone jamming all of our possible ways to escape. My crew is now very uneasy and worried that we might not make it back to our ship. I can only hope this doesn't mark the end of our voyage when we have only just begun.}

Artemis kept his eyes on the window watching of anything coming up. The water was now becoming like a soup with sediments coming up from around the sandy bottom they were around. Lola and Bugs were quite nervous and didn't like Artemis staring out the window with that look on his face. Ash and Misty were looking out of the boat too. Crystal was trying to remember if anything about this planet had anything to do about humanoid populations or what could possibly be large enough to scare the chief since officer. Eric and his wife just stood by out of the way and watched the crew watch for the slightest movement.

"Did you see that!" Lola gasped.

"What is it lieutenant?" Artemis asked.

"I just saw something big stir up dirt!" Lola said freaking out.

There was another swish of dirt and Lola turned on the lights. It was starting to get darker but there was light but for some reason it was dim. Then there was another sound like what they heard. It sounded like a whale call but it sounded like a monster. It kind of had a Godzilla like sound with a mix of a growl and a whale song.

"Get us out of here Mr. Cat!" Artemis yelled.

"Don't have to tell me twiceth!" Sylvester shouted putting the petal to the metal.

"Sir the creature is following us!" Ash and Misty shouted in unison.

"Captain I just remembered something!" Crystal exclaimed.

"What is it Crystal?" Artemis asked.

"There is a tale of legendary creature that is said to be on this planet. People call it the Quazilite." Crystal said.

"Elaborate Ambassador!" Artemis ordered out of pure worry.

"Gladly sir," Crystal began. "This creature was first documented by my people in you year 2356. It was found on a survey mission and the crew that found it only to go missing and never heard from again. The scout ship waited three of our days and then left after no use recovering any sign of them."

"Then we have to lose this thing so we don't become this things lunch!" Bugs yelled.

"I am going as fasth as I can commander!" Sylvester yelled letting spit fly.

"Try that cave!" Tarzan said pointing at a cave a head. "He can't possibly chase us through there he is much too big."

"You heard the man Sylvester into the cave!" Artemis ordered.

"Aye, aye sir!" Sylvester responded.

The sub went into the cave and the creature behind them made a huge thud. Nobody was able to get a good look at it but it looked like a sea through reptilian shark. Sylvester turned the submarine around and then they say the three tailfins, pass. Artemis had never seen anything like it. They were huge. It was bigger than old prehistoric earth monster the Megalodon. This was an ice shark of some kind. It looked like a shark but it had the appearance of a glass fish. It was completely see-through were you can see each individual organ its body. The thing had big teeth and stayed around the cave not letting up at all. Everyone on the submarine felt safe in the cave but they didn't dare leave until the creature known to the Altorians as the Quazilite. It was a life form unlike Artemis or any of his crew had ever seen in their lives. Artemis did say that he did want a few people like Jessica, Roger, and Valera to see this place but now he was having second thoughts about bringing anyone to this planet.

"Well we just dodged a bullet," Artemis said taking a breath of relief.

"What is that thing?" Ariel asked with a shocked look on her face.

"Some kind of see through shark wouldn't you say Archie?" Eric asked.

"It looks like a shark to me." Archie said looking out at the front of the sub.

"Yet it can sound like a whale, a movie monster, and making growing noises." Artemis said out of bewilderment.

"We dare not leave the safety of this cave until that beast goes off and leaves us alone!" Jane said holding on to her husband.

"I must say when this is over I am not bringing anyone else down here and it is sad that we can't do a fly by without bringing up."

"Actually sir on the contrary," Crystal began raising her hand. "This ship has a super advance thermal heat shield. It can actually go into a planet's atmosphere and not burn up."

"I may consider a flyby then." Artemis said. "Now the next thing on our list is to figure out why the sensors have all of a sudden blinked out along with our communications with our ship."

Everyone looked around wondering what could have gone wrong. The dilithium crystals and gel packs were fully functional. There was no sabotage involved because no one tampered with instruments on the ship or the submarine. It was a mystery that they had to solve so they could get back home to their home away from home. Artemis reassured the crew that he was not going to give up on them. He said that they were going to get to the bottom of this and get back to the Legacy. Everyone kept a cool head and waited for the creature to leave.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Panic and the Escape

{Commander's log Stardate 600412.5 Commander Mickey Mouse recording: The USS Legacy has been jammed we cannot make contact with our captain. Ludwig was about to send a message before the coms went dead. All internal communications including the Combadges and our sensors have been knocked out and we are all in a panic to try and raise the Nautilus. Ludwig has already made preparations to beam down and assist. He also said he would personally tell Valera Dimitri about her Husband's current situation. We are doing everything in our power to get him back to us safe and sound. We just hope that whatever Ludwig picked up on his scanner didn't get a hold of him. The next question is who is jamming our sensors and who is jamming our coms?}

Back on the Legacy Mickey and his team tried to raise the captain but to no avail. The place was in a panic but no one was running around like Toons would normally do but they were very worried about the captain.

"Why are we being jammed?" Mickey asked.

"There is a distortion from the planet surface but I can't get a fix where it is coming from our ships sensors are being affected too!" Judy said trying to figure out what is wrong.

"This is not good at all carrots," Nick said using Judy's pet name. "I just hope the captain is alright."

"Before the sensors blinked out I found something that looked like a sea monster on my scanner!" Ludwig said.

"You mean the Captain is even more in danger," Judy said in shock. "Yes and if we don't do something quick the captain, Commander Bugs, Lt. Lola, Lt. Archimedes, Lt. Jane, Ensign Tarzan, Lt. Milo, Ambassador Ariel, and Ambassador Eric, Lt. Ash, Lt. Misty, and Ensign Sylvester will not survive!"

"We can only hope that we can save that away team!" Donald said. "Valera will be awfully sad if Artemis doesn't come home anytime soon!"

"I will personally go tell Valera what is going on," Ludwig started. "I am going to go down to the Nautilus after I get done telling Jessica, Roger, and Valera the situation.

Ludwig ran out to the Turbolift and headed to the nearest Personal transporter unit. It was in no time when he arrived at the club. Jessica, Roger, and Valera were sitting at a booth having a drink break when Ludwig showed up at the booth. He was out of breath and was very nervous.

"Jumping Jeepers Mr. Von Drake you look like you just saw a ghost!" Roger exclaimed.

"I came to alert you about your husband's away team Valera," Ludwig began calmly. "They are in big time trouble. The submarine they are in is still functioning and is okay but there is an alien lifeform approaching them and our ships sensors and our communications are out. We have no way of raising them. Bugs Bunny and Lola are down there too along with a few of our top notch science officers. I am beaming down to see if I can help. I am sure you husband is alright and we are doing everything in our power to bring him and his crew home."

"Jumping Jeepers!" Roger gasped.

"Poor Artemis!" Jessica said putting a gloved hand to her mouth.

"Oh no!" Valera said starting to get a little nervous. "You do whatever you can to get Artemis back on this ship along with the rest of that away team!"

"Rest assured MRS. Dimitri we are doing our darnedest to get him back to you in one piece!" Ludwig said.

"Just make sure he does get back on this ship," Valera said with a glare that could melt a soul. "If he is not back on this ship in one piece I will kill him!"

"Now Valera this wasn't his fault." Jessica said.

"No but it is the responsibility to the crew that he gets back safely." Valera said.

"That is right and we will bring him back I assure you." Ludwig said before dashing off to the Transporter room.

Valera began to sob and put her head down on the booth table and even though Roger was not her lover he put a hand on her for comfort since Artemis, Valera, himself, and Jessica were so close like family. Jessica did the same thing to comfort her. She was worried but knew that Artemis was too smart to meet up with his fate at this point in time. If there is one thing she knew about her husband is that he always managed to get out of the tightest and stickiest of situations. He remembered on one of his tours of duty on the USS Lexington he got out of one of the stickiest situations anyone could get to. It almost cost him his life but he managed to get out of it and that is how he got his promotion to captain after his Captain Charles Montgomery sacrificed himself to save Artemis and the rest of his crew. Artemis didn't get out of situations single handedly he always had help and always tried to get whoever he was trying to help get out too. He did try to save his captain but it was too late. It was a story that Artemis only told Valera and no one else. He was the commander of the entire ship before his captain died. When he got promoted he told the admiral who put the extra pin on his uniform that he wished it was on better terms.

"What is with her?" Minerva Mink asked in concern for Valera as she and Yakko walked up to see what was happening to their co-star.

"Artemis and his away team are in danger." Roger said.

"Waring this is yellow alert," The computer began to blare. "Warning, Warning yellow alert is in progress!" the computer called with the yellow alert alarm.

"Something bad must be going on if they put up the yellow alert!" Yakko said looking at Minerva.

"Whatever it is I am sure it is not good!" Jessica said.

Back to Ludwig he made it to transporter room three and had Goofy get a fix on the Nautilus. However it was no use.

"Gorsh, sorry Mr. Von Drake I can't get a lock on the darn thing," Lt. Goofy said trying his hardest to get a lock on the Nautilus. "Sorry man, there is no way you are beaming down under these conditions."

"Drat, this is not very good situation." Ludwig said stepping off the transporter pad.

"If you ask me it isn't." Goofy said shaking his head with his eyes closed.

"I just hope that Artemis and his away team get out of there in one piece." Ludwig said with concern.

{Captains Logs Stardate 600412.5: Just as we had a little bit of enjoyment cataloging the wonders of this mysterious planet we are now in grave danger. Ludwig gave us a warning of something big coming our way. It was a static filled message because on top of all of this mess there is someone here on this planet jamming our sensors and our communications. Lt. Thatch's sonar just blinked out a few minutes ago and that gave us inkling that we are not alone. We have no idea where this creature is but we know that there is something in these calm waters that could be a potential threat and we have someone jamming all of our possible ways to escape. My crew is now very uneasy and worried that we might not make it back to our ship. I can only hope this doesn't mark the end of our voyage when we have only just begun.}

Artemis kept his eyes on the window watching of anything coming up. The water was now becoming like a soup with sediments coming up from around the sandy bottom they were around. Lola and Bugs were quite nervous and didn't like Artemis staring out the window with that look on his face. Ash and Misty were looking out of the boat too. Crystal was trying to remember if anything about this planet had anything to do about humanoid populations or what could possibly be large enough to scare the chief since officer. Eric and his wife just stood by out of the way and watched the crew watch for the slightest movement.

"Did you see that!" Lola gasped.

"What is it lieutenant?" Artemis asked.

"I just saw something big stir up dirt!" Lola said freaking out.

There was another swish of dirt and Lola turned on the lights. It was starting to get darker but there was light but for some reason it was dim. Then there was another sound like what they heard. It sounded like a whale call but it sounded like a monster. It kind of had a Godzilla like sound with a mix of a growl and a whale song.

"Get us out of here Mr. Cat!" Artemis yelled.

"Don't have to tell me twiceth!" Sylvester shouted putting the petal to the metal.

"Sir the creature is following us!" Ash and Misty shouted in unison.

"Captain I just remembered something!" Crystal exclaimed.

"What is it Crystal?" Artemis asked.

"There is a tale of legendary creature that is said to be on this planet. People call it the Quazilite." Crystal said.

"Elaborate Ambassador!" Artemis ordered out of pure worry.

"Gladly sir," Crystal began. "This creature was first documented by my people in you year 2356. It was found on a survey mission and the crew that found it only to go missing and never heard from again. The scout ship waited three of our days and then left after no use recovering any sign of them."

"Then we have to lose this thing so we don't become this things lunch!" Bugs yelled.

"I am going as fasth as I can commander!" Sylvester yelled letting spit fly.

"Try that cave!" Tarzan said pointing at a cave a head. "He can't possibly chase us through there he is much too big."

"You heard the man Sylvester into the cave!" Artemis ordered.

"Aye, aye sir!" Sylvester responded.

The sub went into the cave and the creature behind them made a huge thud. Nobody was able to get a good look at it but it looked like a sea through reptilian shark. Sylvester turned the submarine around and then they say the three tailfins, pass. Artemis had never seen anything like it. They were huge. It was bigger than old prehistoric earth monster the Megalodon. This was an ice shark of some kind. It looked like a shark but it had the appearance of a glass fish. It was completely see-through were you can see each individual organ its body. The thing had big teeth and stayed around the cave not letting up at all. Everyone on the submarine felt safe in the cave but they didn't dare leave until the creature known to the Altorians as the Quazilite. It was a life form unlike Artemis or any of his crew had ever seen in their lives. Artemis did say that he did want a few people like Jessica, Roger, and Valera to see this place but now he was having second thoughts about bringing anyone to this planet.

"Well we just dodged a bullet," Artemis said taking a breath of relief.

"What is that thing?" Ariel asked with a shocked look on her face.

"Some kind of see through shark wouldn't you say Archie?" Eric asked.

"It looks like a shark to me." Archie said looking out at the front of the sub.

"Yet it can sound like a whale, a movie monster, and making growing noises." Artemis said out of bewilderment.

"We dare not leave the safety of this cave until that beast goes off and leaves us alone!" Jane said holding on to her husband.

"I must say when this is over I am not bringing anyone else down here and it is sad that we can't do a fly by without bringing up."

"Actually sir on the contrary," Crystal began raising her hand. "This ship has a super advance thermal heat shield. It can actually go into a planet's atmosphere and not burn up."

"I may consider a flyby then." Artemis said. "Now the next thing on our list is to figure out why the sensors have all of a sudden blinked out along with our communications with our ship."

Everyone looked around wondering what could have gone wrong. The dilithium crystals and gel packs were fully functional. There was no sabotage involved because no one tampered with instruments on the ship or the submarine. It was a mystery that they had to solve so they could get back home to their home away from home. Artemis reassured the crew that he was not going to give up on them. He said that they were going to get to the bottom of this and get back to the Legacy. Everyone kept a cool head and waited for the creature to leave.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: answers but more worry

Back on the ship the Legacy Mystery Squad was brought in to see if there was anything they could find before the sensors blinked out. Velma was on the bridge with Ludwig Von Drake trying to figure out if this ship had information saving device on it that could work. Ludwig and Velma worked on it with the whole Mystery Squad. They also tried to get passed the jamming frequency to try and break through to Artemis to tell him where the disruption was so he could try and investigate what was going on with it.

"Jinkies this filtering to find the last signals from the surface is taking so long to do." Velma said taking off her glasses for a little bit.

"My dear we can't stop now if we can't find those signals Artemis and his crew are as good as dead." Ludwig said.

"Like I am not going to stand here and let my wife get eaten by no sea monster." Shaggy said trying to double the search by messing with an instrument panel next to Fred.

"These LCARS panels are much easier to use other than iPods other tablets like that. These are much more sophisticated." Daphne said.

"I almost forgot about the days of the iPod I remember I had all science songs on mine." Ludwig laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"I think we just got something!" Fred said.

"What is it my boy?" Ludwig asked.

"I think we have picked up the source of that jamming sequence," Fred said looking at a diagram of the planet. "I just came across this where the Nautilus was last heard from. There is a thing here that may suggest a bunker or something."

"Let me see that read out!" Velma exclaimed. "Jinkies it is right near a cave that was very close to their last location."

"Maybe they found the cave while trying to escape the creature!" Ludwig exclaimed hitting the nail on the head but still unknowing the outcome of the situation.

For all Ludwig knew is that they could still be being chased by that monster. The thing now was trying to do something to try and make contact with the ship. How they could raise them and get passed the jamming frequency. It was nearly impossible to get passed any jamming frequency. Ludwig did some pacing back and forth several trying to get a jog in his memory. He did this often to get a new idea. This particular problem was harder to think about but then he got an idea but he didn't know how it was going to play out.

"I think I have a hypothesis but I am not sure if it will work." Ludwig said looking rather worried.

He usually was considered the smarted duck in Toon Town but today he was full of uncertainty. During his Starfleet he learned how not to cocky and how to be better than he was and learned that anyone can make a mistake.

"Well let's hear your suggestion maybe you might have something." Daphne said fixing her falling green headband.

"Well this particular problem may call for a counter jamming but at the source of the disruption," Ludwig began thinking his idea was a bad one.

"Golly, I don't know if that would work Ludwig." Mickey said getting out of the center chair. "I mean sure we know the source of the area but how will be mess up their reception without our jamming signals jamming Artemis."

"Jinkies, Mickey maybe right about that!" Velma said.

Just then a worried looking Valera came up on the bridge. She looked rather worried but Mickey went over to greet her anyway. Normally guests were only to be invited to the bridge but she was just like Arty and just one of the guys.

"Gee, Valera you don't look to swell." Mickey said stating the obvious.

"I just wanted to know if you have heard anything from Artemis or have found a solution." Valera said.

"I assure you we are doing everything we can MRS. Dimitri." Velma said.

"I just hope that whatsit didn't get them." Valera said.

"I hope not either." Ludwig said. "I gave them fare warning and hope that they got at least part of the message. If not they could be doomed."

Valera nodded and thanked the crew for doing everything in their power to find the away team. Valera went back to her quarters. She went into the living room and started to look at some of their printed photos they had form their wedding day. She read one of his only hand written love letters to herself. She then stood by the window by their bedroom moved the curtains back and looked at the planet below. A tear ran down her pretty green cheeks and she wished in her heart that he was okay. If Ludwig couldn't help out she hoped that Artemis was able find the source of the disruption.

Now I bet you are wondering where was Foghorn and Barnyard Dawg? They were on one of the ice flows awaiting the signal from the Nautilus. However they too knew that the communications units were down. Foghorn and his buddy knew that they were in big trouble and that something was up. They stayed put and used their food replicatior to keep nourished. It was just like riding out a storm nothing to do but to sit and wait.

"I say, I saw Dawg I sure hope Artemis is okay." Foghorn said.

"You and me both; it isn't like this to have our communications with Artemis or the ship," Ensign Dawg said. "Then again this is our first real mission so yeah this is not the time to be saying that."

"I couldn't agree with you more; I say I can't agree with you more completely." Foghorn said.

Back on the ship Valera lay in her and Arty's bed and she took one of the pillows and snuggled into and started to cry. She was worried sick about her mate. She loved Artemis very much; he had shown her great kindness. She loved him because he was gentle and he was always there for her. She never liked being apart from him. Of course it was never for long he always go to go and she his wife from time to time back when they were in their home galaxy. Of course this was different. Here they were on a ship together and now she and Artemis were apart and Artemis was in danger. What is worse that he was not able to make contact with each other. He was also not there to comfort her and to dry her tears. She loved him very dearly and it wasn't just Artemis she was worried about. Lola and Bugs were down there too and they were in the exact same situation as her husband. There was a lot of gross stuff happing down there. Something was trying to eat them and the submarine that protected them, they may or may not be stuck in a cave which they were stuck in a cave but they couldn't get out. Valera was thinking that they were lost out in the ocean or something. They were being jammed both communications and sensors were off line. However little did any of our federation team realize that the underwater complex Fred found was the hide out of an advance scout of an enemy race that would be the cause of a lot of trouble for our Federation heroes. One individual in particular was the source of much of the pain and suffering of our crew.

The outpost that was underwater was occupied by several of the species known to Andromeda as the Zarkronians. They were an augmented cyborg reptilian race that had sharp teeth, dinosaur like heads. They were mainly dark blue but some were green and purple. They were very muscular and had sharp claws but they also had retractable claws that came out of their wrists that came past their hands that were a type of bio-steel. The claws would go past their hands and were about a two feet long. They spoke with heavily low voices that were cyberized, the males had big head crests but the females of their race didn't since males attracted mates with their crests, they also had velociraptor like killing claws on dinosaur like feet, they even had long tails with spikes. However they were far from being stupid they were able to speak and communicate and think and were a brilliant species but they were brilliant in all the wrong ways. They were not like the Borg they didn't assimilate or turn others into one of them. They were one of the most feared though and laid waste to a couple of planets but mainly enslaved the worlds that made up there empire. Their Home World Zarkon Major was a dark planet, smog covered, and very grim the place had been turned into a technology ridden sphere. The planet Zarkon Major was the power house. It was totally artificial with an artificial atmosphere that was made poison gasses and stuff that would kill a human. They were mainly weapons crafter and warriors and had no concept of the word fun. They were the definition of twisted and evil of course some had joined a resistance against their old ways and there were a group of them that wanted peace but were oppressed. They had all sorts of steel weapons like weird. They were far from regular Klingon weapons but they were quite brutal. Each Zarkronian had their own style of wires and in different patterns and stuff. No Zarkronian was the same. They were highly advanced and made all their ships look like birds. This race was the sworn enemy of the Altorians but no one of the federation knew it at the time except for Crystal. The evil Zarkronians who remained loyal to the Zarkronian Star Empire were the biggest baddies any Federation crew would face.

In the outpost was only a handful of the baddies. One of which was one of the biggest war lords this side of the galaxy. He was a ruthless butcherer but a devoted leader. He was in a way just as slimy as Gul Dukat of the Cardassians but he was also a monster like Gowron of the Klingon Empire. He was very twisted. He had the mind of a psychopath. His name was Jarglon. He a heavy, muscular, and had one of the biggest head crests ever. He was a very cunning warrior and had several battle scars to prove it. He had a huge scar on his right eye and a bunch of scars on his arms. One of his bio steel blades on his left wrists had been broken after a major battle with a band of Tobolians. Each Zarkronian had two two foot blades in their wrists. Jarglon had quite the story to tell from the scars and he had one of the deepest voices ever. He was one of the most ruthless of all the enemies anyone from Starfleet had ever faced. This was only the beginning of the conflict between Artemis Dimitri and the notorious Jarglon and it would turn out to be a very dangerous one.

"Who are these new comers?" Jarglon asked with his deep cybernetic voice that could strike fear just by hearing it.

"I am not sure your excellence," Another Zarkronian said. "They just turned up from out of nowhere! We have not seen a ship of that design before. It does have some traces of Altorian technology but it has Technology not known to us."

"Altorian you say!" Jarglon growled. "These creatures are in league with the Altorians! This is most interesting indeed! Prepare a retrieval ship and bring me that sub. I want to know who we are dealing with and want to know more about who we are dealing with! I do not want them scared off I want to appear less of a threat before I pass my judgment on them! I am sure my little friend had a bit of well needed exercise!"

"With pleasure your grace!" The other Zarkronian said giving the Zarkronian sign of respect which was the arms crossed with their arm spiked deployed.

The Zarkronian stomped off to get the ship ready and lunched it. The retrieval ship had a design that was a bit odd. It was a two man ship and had one big claw for picking up small ships such as the submarine. The small ship left the port and went racing toward the location of the Submarine. Artemis and his crew didn't know what to expect. The ship that was almost the size of a federation runabout rushed toward the Submarine. The Zarkronian ship went into the cave and took Artemis and his crew off guard.

"Arty! We have company!" Lola said turning around in her chair!

"What is it lieutenant?" Artemis asked.

"Not sure sir it doesn't not register on my scanners!" Lola said in shock.

"That is a Zarkronian Retrieval ship!" Crystal gasped.

"Friends of yours?" Artemis asked.

"Far from it more like our worst enemies!" Crystal exclaimed.

"They are trying to lock on to our sthub" Sylvester spit again.

"Do we have phasers on this?" Artemis asked.

"Yes sir!" Lola said shooting two phaser beams at the ship.

To their horror the ship absorbed the phaser shots and this was something that was not ever seen in a situation. This was a new a new one on the entire crew.

"Phasers are ineffective!" Lola shouted in pure shock.

"Full reverses, Sylvester!" Artemis ordered.

"Does it even need sthaying!" Sylvester smarted off but still doing what he was told.

The submarine pulled back as fast as it could but the Zarkronian ship was faster and it took a hold of the submarine. Sylvester tried to pull back but to no avail they were taken out of the cave faster than you could say "eh, what's up doc?" Artemis felt defenseless. The phasers had no effect and there was little they could do before being snatched against their will. Artemis was beginning to think this was going to be a very short mission before it even began. It seemed that the exploration was over and a battle was about to begin. This is what they were trained for as well but it seemed that it wasn't fair because it was supposed to be a science mission to document wildlife. This was turning out to be a very bad day but to the Nautilus team this could be a golden opportunity to find out why their ship was being jammed. It was turning out to be a very dangerous situation.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten: Enter Jarglon

{Captain's log Supplemental: After winding up on the planet surface and after a while of exploration of the depths of this strange and mysterious water world we found ourselves being chased by a transparent shark like creature the Altorians called the Quazilite. It is a huge creature a few times bigger than that largest prehistoric shark the Megalodon. We escaped the creature only to wind in a cave for several hours. We are still without contact with our crew on the Legacy and not to mention the shuttle pod commanded by lieutenant Leghorn. We have now been taken as hostages by a Zarkronian Retrieval ship or pod more than less and we find ourselves unable to escape. We have no way of using our phasers because the Zarkronian technology has the power to absorb regular phaser power. Only the Turbo phaser function and the built in ion cannon that is our particle dish. However that is on the Legacy so the Nautilus is useless and we find ourselves drifting to some underwater base that is being used by the new adversaries. I can only hope we can discuss peaceful terms and make this just be a harmless miss understanding and we could be on our way. I have my doubts that will be the case unfortunately.}

"Pika pi!" Pikachu exclaimed. He means something along the lines of (Holy cow look at that dish that must be where they are taking us)

"What is it Pikachu?" Misty asked.

"He is pointing out that window." Ash said.

"I think we found the source of our mysterious disruption." Tarzan said as he looked out the window.

"I wonder what kind of things they have in there." Milo said with a look of interest on his face as he lifted up his glasses.

"Zarkronians are a highly advanced and war like race," Crystal said in a serious tone. "  
They hate my people with every fiber of existence. It was my father's intention to seek you out since your race had become so technologically advanced that we sought you out to hope you would help try to bring them to peace."

"It seems that we may be way in over our heads but Crystal did fill me in at one of the briefings that we had the possibility of trying to assist a peace settlement." Artemis said. "I don't want to say it but we could be seeing a war breakout."

"We have about fifteen allied factions and species but seeming that Starfleet had a good record of helping species I thought that you might help out in our causes." Crystal said.

"The president saw your reasoning most logical and you presented a good case there was not any disagreeing with your reasoning." Artemis said.

Artemis remembered the first day he was told about this he didn't like the idea of fighting in a war but then he remembered the United Federation of Planets anthem words.

Among the stars we all join hands,

Brothers in harmony we take a stand.

Different worlds, diverse tongues, we join in one's song.

Peace bolstered by unity, we shall be strong.

As Space-faring Sentients, we lend aid.

To all who yearn for peace, where'er they may,

Diplomacy is our creed. Our course is set.

United Federation of Planets.

Artemis was one of patriotism and he knew that if those words didn't mean helping out ones in need than he wasn't holding true to what the foundation of how Starfleet was founded. For a time he did question if he was fit to wear that uniform. After hearing her case and was finally selected to take on the new assignment as the Legacy's captain he had to help out. Of course they would have time to explore. Of course it was going to take a while to get to Altoria Prime. They still could explore but they also had to go and fight a war as well. Artemis didn't like it but they had to help their brothers of the Andromeda galaxy. In the universe it didn't matter the race, color, or creed everyone was connected in some way or somehow. Artemis for one did believe that everyone was connected by the universe in some way or another.

The sub and the retrieval ship made it to the underwater station. It was not that big but Crystal knew that this was going to end up badly for her. She just wished that she was in the arms of her Shaggy right now but she knew that there was a chance she might not make it back alive. She decided to stay in her human form to try and trick the Zarkronians as long as she could or as long as they were trapped by her old foes. Artemis always had his Klingon knife that his father gave him when he was thirteen. He always had it in a sheath in his boot. He wore his pants legs out hide it. It would often go unnoticed. If his phaser was to be taken he could still try and put up some resistance if he had to put up a fight. As the two ships enter the water filled room the doors closed behind them and then the water drained somehow and the place dried out and was spotless. They were surrounded by Zarkronians with Zarkronian lasers. Artemis knew that this was not going to be pretty. He was also taken away by their outward appearance. When he was but a child he loved dinosaurs and he often went to museums and stuff and the way they looked reminded him of his favorites. He pieced together for a moment that they looked like raptors but they had a Dilophasaurus type crest and a little bit of a tyrannosaurus rex thing going for them.

The hatch soon opened and the Zarkronians took their weapons away and then checked them for anything else. Fortunate for Artemis they didn't find his warrior knife. Lola didn't like the one that took her phaser because he got a little handy when he was searching for other weapons. She gave him a dirty look but soon stopped because it could only mean more trouble for the crew.

"You're not what we expected," The Zarkronian said. "State your species and designation one with slight pointy ears!" He said referring to Artemis.

"I am Captain Artemis Dimitri of the USS Legacy a Klingon, Vulcan, Human hybrid from the planet Earth in the Milky Way Galaxy representing the United Federation of Planets!" Artemis stated without intimidation.

"You don't look like the others who with your outward appearances!" The Zarkronian hissed. "Who are they and what are their designations."

"This gray Toon Rabbit is my primary ship commander his name or designation is Bugs Bunny, The Tan Toon Rabbit here is my Tactical Officer Lt. Lola Bunny, The Toon black and white cat is my helmsman his name is Sylvester, This nerdy fellow is one of my science officers named Milo James Thatch he is a Lt. in rank, this is Lt. Jane Porter, Lt. Archimedes Q Porter her father, and this strapping young looking fellow is Jane's husband he is ensign Tarzan, and this is Misty Ketchum one of my security officers, and next to her is Ash Ketchum her husband, and the little yellow fellow is his pet electric mouse Pikachu, then we have Prince Eric there he is one our ships ambassadors, and next to him is his wife Princess Arial. Crystal who is a human."

"Incorrect!" The Zarkronian yelled. "You lie she is no human I smell an Altorian in her human appearance! Do you think me a fool or are you just trying to protect a low life who knows good and well her people will not survive one more century with us around!"

"We are not here to jump down each other's throats my scaly friend; we are here on diplomatic mission of peaceful intentions," Artemis began still not cracking after being yelled at. "Our nature is a peaceful one but we can become quite scrappy if you push us."

"We have taken away your weapons you will not be a bother to us." The Zarkronian said.

"Jarglon is waiting for you in his headquarters he wishes to speak with the leader of the ship the rest of you will be taken as prisoners!" The Zarkronian said.

"Oh Bugs." Lola said burying her head into Bugs' shoulder.

Bugs patted Lola on the shoulder trying to reassure her that everything was going to be okay.

They Toons and Crystal were taken to a single secured cell and Artemis was taken to Head Quarters to meet his future arch nemesis. Artemis knew that they were going to have to find some way to get out of the place but they didn't know how. When the rest of the team was locked up they didn't see anyone in the room at first but then found a different looking Zarkronian who was chained up. He was much different than the ones that captured them. He was kind and gentle. He didn't want to try to hurt the others. He was weak and on the verge of death. He was scared and badly beaten but he was very calm and not scared of death.

"So Jarglon got you too?" The none cybernetic Zarkronian said.

"Wait your one of the other faction!" Crystal exclaimed.

"Yes I am, Jarglon has tortured me and the rest of my crew," The Zarkronian said. "I am Probax Griff I was the old leader of this establishment before the wretched gangster attacked. It was an outpost to keep the Star Empire away but they wound up finding us and then Jarglon took over. He is one of the most ruthless of the Zarkronians who are not in the peace fight he is the one who has control of our planet. He murders and kills anyone who he thinks is lying to him."

"You look like you have been in a scrap." Lola said running a gloved hand over his wounds.

"The soft gentle touch of a creature who knows no hate feels good to me," Probax began. "It shows you have a caring heart which is something Jarglon would never understand. You are clearly not from around here your appearance is not like ours or anyone in this Galaxy."

"We are from trillions of light years from home!" Milo said.

"Ah the famous Terran Galaxy." Probax said. "Earth has been spoken of by the species that have visited your world before but have never made a documented first contact. They have only been studying genetics and they have been making visits quite infrequently in the last few centuries."

"Do you know what Jarglon is up to?" Bugs asked putting a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Yes he is trying to make a relay to take over this sector of the galaxy, "Probax said calmly. "He is trying to take out a resistance faction of our people that is coming at any moment. He thinks that he can make the dish that is installed here a super weapon to take out our battleships. I am thinking that they might have thought you were one of our cruisers before you came up to the planet."

"I sure hope our Captain isn't going to get killed!" Misty said closing her eyes and putting a hand up to her mouth.

"Artemis may wind up being tortured before the fleet gets here but maybe your ship that has been talked about can make contact with our ships and explain their situation in order for a rescue attempt. Jarglon will kill anyone that he thinks is lying." Probax said weakly trying to move.

"That is just it," Alchemies said sitting down with Probax. "Jarglon is jamming all transmissions and has kept us from getting in contact with our own retrieval shuttle and our mother ship."

"What were you doing here in the first place?" Probax said concerned for their wellbeing.

"We were on a wildlife survey and exploratory mission." Princess Ariel said holding tight to her husband.

"It was just a harmless mission; nothing was going wrong till we found that shark like thing." Eric said.

"Ah the Quazilite," Probax began taking a breath. "That creature is Jarglon's trained puppet to trap people in that cave who come to explore this planet. Being unknowing of his tricks he trains animals for his own dirty deeds to try and keep people running or his creatures wind up inevitably wind up killing their targets. You were one of the only groups that lasted this long."

Everyone knew that this was a dire situation. They were in more a fix learning more and more about the vile Jarglon. Probax made it clear that the only way to stop Jarglon's plans was to hold out as long as they could until help came. He told them that the Zarkronians who were on route knew were they bunker was. Probax was on his last leg and he was actually dying from his wounds. Lola knew that this poor man didn't need to suffer anymore. He was being so kind to tell them this information with every last breath he took. He finally shut his eyes and dies from being mortally wounded.

Lola began to tear up and she started to cry thinking that they were going to be next and that Artemis was going to get killed for lying to their captor. Somehow all the Zarkronians were connected to a lie detector based on their own beliefs. If they found one person to be a liar that punishment was torture and eventually death from severe injury. Bugs did everything to comfort his wife. Everyone else was worried about the captain too.

"Poor fellow he gave us so much information but yet he succumbed to death." Archie said with a sad look on his face.

"It seems that Artemis may be in more danger than we thought." Jane said as Tarzan held her close.

There was no way to escape. The room was large but yet there was no way to get out. The walls were smooth and thick. The door was jammed shut so no one could get out. The place was a kill zone and Artemis was about to get a pounding if his crew had ever seen one. They wished in their heart that he was just as indestructible as a Toon. Sure Toons did have their weakness like to the old Dip acid but there were many advantages to being Toon. You stayed in the state you were animated in not aging but of course you did have a birthday and stuff. Toons were ageless though if they were young and beautiful they stayed just that; young and beautiful. They didn't age or wear out but they did have their weaknesses. Ariel and Eric held each other unknowing of what was to come of them. Knowing that Crystal was an enemy of the Zarkronians was she too to be killed. No one knew how bad this was going to end up. For the Captain he was being taken to Jarglon himself and it was not going to be pretty once he was through with Artemis. Jarglon was a lot of things; brutal, nasty, a gangster, a slave driver, a monster, a curd, you name it. He was not a nice guy he was pure evil and anyone who went against what they believed then they would be killed. Ash and Misty then realized they had Pikachu with them.

"Pikachu run to the door!" Ash commanded.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu said as he nodded; this meant something along the lines of (Its go time!)

Misty and everyone watched as put his Pokémon trainer skills to work Ash waited till the right moment. Ash knew how to time an attack but this was far from a famed Pokémon battle. Ash was looking for a weak point in the wall. Pikachu's powers did actually work. It was weird but they were able to work on humanoid. Ash remembered the first time they met that Artemis got zapped pretty good by Pikachu when they first met. It was a complete accident but Artemis said to use the Pokémon from time to time to get out of messes. There were many on the ship some worked in hydroponics, others worked in sickbay, and others did other jobs too. It was not all that weird to that particular ship. It was normal to have Toons of all shapes and sizes doing Toony things on the ship. Plenty of Anime characters were also on the ship and Ash and Misty were two of them. Ash didn't wear a baseball cap but he was wearing a Starfleet sanctioned hat that matched his uniform. He turned it backwards and gave his little electric mouse buddy a command.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered.

Pikachu lit the place up carefully controlling the current not to hurt any of the crewmembers. Nothing happened and Pikachu gave up when it didn't work. He looked rather worried he knew that the Captain was his friend and he felt the same way like the others he couldn't let his friend be killed or worse. Pikachu then on his own tried Iron Tail. His tail hardened and then he jumped and spun but it only made a slight scratch and dent in the thick door. The metal was surprisingly strong and it knocked poor Pikachu for a loop. Pikachu tried again but to no avail.

"Pikachu I don't think it is going to work!" Misty started to cry.

"You did your best my little yellow friend." Tarzan said.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu said with a sad look on his face.

Everyone felt like they were doomed they couldn't possibly escape; there was no way to communicate with the ship. A fleet of ships could mistake the Legacy for an enemy vessel and there was no way to warn them. There was a lot of gross stuff happening and they knew that Artemis was just doing his duty to Starfleet and it wasn't his fault they wound up getting captured. Artemis began to feel bad though. He led them here and he was the one who got them trapped in that cave and now they were in this death trap. Whoever this Jarglon was had a trap already set for any ship and Artemis was not able to see it. It wasn't entirely his fault but he felt that as his duty as captain he was responsible for the fate of his crew.

Artemis was led down a long dark corridor. The whole place was a dark gray. The place had nothing to liven it up it was just a generic squared off building with a huge disruptor dish and it had a few screens and computers but it was pretty empty except for the bunch of Zarkronian troops that had been in the place. Artemis was let to a door way and when they hit the sensors the door slid open with steam and a whooshing sound. Artemis couldn't see the other side the steam was so thick but it soon cleared and he was led into the room where there were several computers and a major main screen that had a view of his ship. Artemis knew that his ship was being watched this whole time. He knew that the Zarkronians knew he was a possible new threat; a new enemy on the playing field to be dealt with and eradicated. Jarglon stood up from his chair that had no backing as Artemis was brought before him. Again Artemis was not putting up any struggle he was facing this awfully well and knew that he had to settle this one way or another. Little did Artemis realize that for his lying he would undergo some pretty painful amounts of torture. Artemis was not expecting it though but the bludgeoning was about to begin.

The doors shut behind Artemis and for a moment he looked back and then turned back to Jarglon who he was now standing right in front of. Jarglon was still by his station and he looked at Artemis with a curious glare and a toothy grin.

"You are not like anyone I have encountered here in our sector or quadrant." Jarglon said calmly but with his very deep cyberized tone. "Who are you and what are you doing out here this far from the Terran Galaxy."

"I am Artemis Dimitri of the USS Legacy on a peace and survey mission from the Planet Earth of Sector 001. Our primary goal is to catalog planets and document different species. "

"Incorrect!" Jarglon yelled. "That may be true to some extent but we all know why you are really here!"

"This is all true our mission I assure you is one of peace!" Artemis defended keeping a cool head but raising his voice a little bit.

"Judging by your ships technology you are in league with the Altorians you have their technology and they are they are one of the few allied species that has risen against our Star Empire! They sought you out to fight us! We can read your thoughts and for the lying you have done the punishment is slow painful torture.

"Now see here I do not lie!" Artemis snapped. "We only wish to bridge the gap between your people and the Altorians. We wish a peaceful resolve and nothing more. We are not wanting kill you or any of your race."

"Incorrect!" Jarglon said. "Guards take him to the chamber!"

"Yes all superior one!" The two guards said taking giving the cross spikes solute.

They retracted their arm spikes and grabbed Artemis by the arms and took him away. They took him down a long corridor to their torture chamber. The doors slid open and there was a green light seeping through the fog of the doors. Inside the chamber was a chair that had some kind of mind probe and a few other things that were used for slow torture. There was an electro shackle system and a few other horrible looking things that were not looking very settling to Artemis. He was brought to the chair and strapped down and a bolt of fear went straight though him. He had not really known fear until now. He was starting to have a lot of things run through his mind. He thought what if he did die how would Valera take the news or be able to look at his cold lifeless body. Artemis then thought of Jessica and Roger how would they feel about his death would they take it just as hard. They already lost several of their friends that were human. He felt that he was in for a lot of pain and suffering. Artemis didn't want anything bad to happen to him or his crew but that was hardly the case. His only hope now was the Zarkronian Resistance force.

A few minutes later Jargon came in and began to talk to Artemis about his past. Jarglon told him that when he was but a youngster he was one nestling out of three. Jarglon had a brother named Draglar that was now the leader of the Zarkronian Peace Fleet that had allied with the Altorians. He also had a sister that was also with the peace core. He said this while beating Arty causing him to bleed and yell. Jarglon went on about how the cards were always stacked against him. He made it sound like he was disliked by his family because a few of his ideals he said were peaceful but were not peaceful. He also said how the Altorians were once peacefully joined in brotherhood but through time slowly broke apart after a space pirate conflict. Jarglon had fallen with the Space Pirate group and that is how he became part cyborg. Jarglon continued to hurt Artemis by the mind probe that made a high pitch shrill in his ears that caused him to pass out. Then Jarglon removed him from the chair and then put him in the electro shackles.

Artemis was becoming weak after being punched in the stomach and other places, being scratched, and hurt. He felt like crud and lets be totally honest he looked horrible. He wounds were minor though from their outward appearance but it was not over yet. Artemis felt he was hanging in a frame that had electrical currents on his arms and legs holding him up. Artemis looked up and tried to get lose but every time he would even try to move a pulse of blue energy shocked him. He wasn't doing it to himself he was being made too.

"How does it feel to have the Cards stacked against you Artemis does it feel good?" Jarglon said calmly.

"If you are trying to kill me then do it already enough beating around the bush!" Artemis growled.

Artemis leg moved and then more electricity coursed through his body making him yell in pain. The electricity was not giving him any additional injuries it was a low dosage but it did hurt a lot. He was not getting burned or anything he was just having a shooting pain surge through his body. He was like a puppet that was being control to do damage to itself.

"I think he has had enough send him back and bring me the Altorian I want to see if she will lie to me." Jarglon said as he unshackled Artemis and threw him on the floor.

Artemis was weak and what was worse was that his combadge was destroyed during the shock event. Artemis was taken by two guards and was drug back to the holding sell. Pikachu heard movement and when they brought back Artemis Pikachu used its thunderbolt and killed the two guards by shorting out their systems. No one else heard them and they took their weapons and then shut the door.

"Oh no; Artemis!" Lola called rushing over to his side.

"Oh no!" Misty gasped.

"Is he dead?" Ariel asked.

"No but very close to it." Bugs said.

"Thisth is not good at all!" Sylvester said dramatically.

"We have their guns and a knife," Crystal said she looked at a couple of the weapons trying to formulate a plan in her mind. "I know the door is not guarded and it is open. I think we would have a chance to survive if we have Pikachu along with us. He have four guns and a knife to defend ourselves but how are we going to do this."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: The Rescue and Jarglon's escape

{Captain's Log Stardate600412.8: We find ourselves trapped by the hands of the vile and most evil warlord named Jarglon. He has captured me and the rest of the Nautilus crew. My crew was locked up and I was brought to Jarglon. The more we learn about this dangerous man brings chill down our spines. I for one was tortured, beaten, and given violent electronic shocks, and had my mind probed. Jarglon has been trying to kill me very slowly but he has since given me a break. I just hope that we get off this enemy base for the one named Jarglon gets his hands on Crystal. I lay here injured, bleeding, and without dignity. My crew is around me checking on my wounds. Without a doctor we are unaware of how severe my injuries are. I do have some internal injuries so that I can feel and I feel so weak I can't stand. My crew has eased me up against a wall and I am slowly feeling my body ease as I rest. There is a Zarkronian here of the peace delegation who had just died when I was being brought to Jarglon he was the last one of the station to die. I hope that we are not to be killed in the same manner as he. I am half way there a few more hours of torture and my life will cease to function. I am hoping help arrives soon. What if Probax was right about the Peace Delegation coming here to fight the evil cybernetic Zarkronians? I can only hope he is. It seems that the fate of my crew rests on the timing of the Peace Delegation fleet.}

In space onboard the USS Legacy everyone watched as a fleet came into view near the planet. The Legacy crew looked at the oncoming fleet as an enemy and not a force worth saving them. Buster Bunny was now at the Tactical station and was turned around in his seat about to ask his commander what move to initiate.

"Shall I go into yellow Mickey?" Buster asked trying to keep his cool.

"Yes initiate yellow alter lieutenant." Mickey commanded.

The yellow alert sounded and then a message came in on a frequency from a source the Legacy crew they didn't know about. There was a special frequency that was not being jammed and the lead ship was trying to get a hold of the Legacy.

"Sir there is a message coming in from that fleet; I don't know how but we are receiving!" Donald said.

"On screen!" Mickey said holding out a finger in a dramatic pose.

The screen went to planet view to the bridge of an unknown vessel.

"This is the Altorian Peace Delegation please identify!"

"I am Commander Mickey Mouse of the USS Legacy representing the United Federation of Planets!" Mickey said.

"Ah the Legacy thank goodness; is your ship in need of any assistance?" The old Altorian fleet commander asked.

"Artemis and our away team are down there. There is something scrambling our signal and it is not looking good." Mickey said.

"Just hang time we will transport a squad down to the planet and retrieve your captain. We have comeback to take back control of our outpost." The man said.

"Thank goodness also look for a small shuttlecraft on an ice flow they are one of us too!" Ludwig said.

The teams beamed down to the planet surface and more importantly at the outpost. In the cell all was calm but our heroes heard gun fire and also heard people yelling. The next moment a Altorian in its original appearance ran into the cell.

"Are you guys part of the Legacy crew?" The female Altorian asked.

"Agate?" Crystal asked.

"Crystal!" Agate said.

"Quickly now we have to take back this base!" Crystal said as she charged up and put two blasters in each hand.

"I am going with you!" Bugs said with a heroic stance.

"Fine!" Crystal nodded.

Our heroes went through the corridors taking out Zarkronian after Zarkronian with each shot of energy. There were several peace operative Zarkronians fighting too alongside the Altorians. Bugs and Crystal went with Agate and a few others and kept up the fight. Several Zarkronians fell to their deaths off of railing after being shot.

"Prepare myship!" Jarglon yelled after leaving his Headquarters.

Jarglon's arm spikes stuck out and he started to kill many solider by stabbing then and slashing them. Many of which were Altorians. Jarglon found his way through the chaos and made it to his small ship which he boarded with a boarding crew. Jarglon made his escape and got passed his enemies that were now surrounding the planet after making the jump to warp. There was an instance when one enemy Zarkronian made it in to the cell but Artemis was able to get his knife out of his boot and was able to threw it causing the Zarkronian to short circuit and die. Soon the shooting and yelling stopped and everyone in the cell wondered what happened. Down the hall one of the leaders started to speak.

"The area is secure find Artemis Dimitri of the Legacy!" A Zarkronian said.

"We can take you to him!" Crystal said.

In a few minutes the rescue party came in to the cell and found their dead Zarkronian friend and the rest of the crew safe and sound.

"Probax will be long remembered as the fearless leader of this station may you find peace in our afterworld!" Draglar said.

Draglar was in the room and overlooked Artemis' injuries. He knew that Jarglon did this personally. Jargon usually had flunkies but the way he was scratched and beat was the style of Jarglon. Artemis raised his head and looked into Draglar's eyes and smiled.

"Did we get him?" Artemis asked weakly.

"Unfortunately my friend we didn't him he escaped according to our scouts." Draglar said.

"You are his brother Draglar," Artemis said. "Jarglon spoke of you and a sister."

"Brila is our other nestling." Draglar said.

"How did you did you get in contact of my ship?" Artemis asked.

"We have many tricks to get passed Jarglon's disruption waves that we have not included on your ship but you shall have them now." Draglar said. "We will send a team to fix your ship to where you too can have these enhancements so that way you can get passed Jarglon's traps. We needed you to get out here when the ship was finished but we are now giving you the full upgrade by sending some of our elite engineers of both Zarkronian and Altorian to install these enhancements to the Legacy."

"Thank you for saving us; may you live long and prosper." Artemis said holding up the Vulcan Salute.

"To you as well Artemis Dimitri." Draglar said.

"Transporter room; get ready to beam us up and have Valera Dimitri, Jessica Rabbit and Roger Rabbit meet us there." Bugs said over the combadge.

"Right commander." Goofy said over the combadge.

Artemis was beamed up with his team and was back on the Legacy before long. The Shuttle pod which contained Foghorn Leghorn and Barnyard was safely recalled. The away team said their goodbyes to the rest of the freedom fighters. Crystal and her sister who was the one that they encountered at first said their goodbyes. They knew that they would see each other again before long. Artemis Dimitri was sure that they were not done with Jarglon but instead of feeling hate and anger for his foe he wanted very much to help him. Jarglon believed that the Space Pirates who turned him into the monster he was were his friends. How he came to the conclusion was still not very clear. Artemis understood the fear and power factors and felt pity of his new enemy. Artemis may have been badly tortured but he could only feel the need to help bridge the gap. He agreed to help the peace fighters since that was their main purpose. It may have been a short affair but it seemed long and what was worse was that Jarglon seemed to not want to listen to reason.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Sickbay

Pretty soon Artemis and his away team beamed back to the ship and Valera, Jessica, and Roger met up with them and Valera couldn't believe what she was seeing. Valera was terrified at what she saw. She knelt by Artemis who was sitting on the floor bleeding in many areas but still functioning. Valera held his head and kissed him. The pressing of her luscious lips to his skin felt good. Artemis closed his eyes and too a sigh of relief that he was back home safe and sound. The battle had been won but there was still going to be more battles to be fought.

"Oh Arty, what happened down there?" Valera gasped as she cradled arty getting blood on her clothes but thinking nothing of it.

"A lot of stuff my dear, a lot of terrible things." Artemis said weakly.

"Jeepers you don't look well at all!" Roger gasped taking a closer look at Artemis.

"I sure hope the doctors in sickbay can get him fixed up." Jessica said.

"Knowing dr. Lura she is the best humanoid doctor for this job." Goofy said looking the captain over with worried eyes.

Sickbay came in in no time and everyone watched as he was carried out on a stretcher. Valera, Jessica, and Roger went to Sickbay while Bugs and Lola went back to the bridge. The day had been a success but too it was a failure. They didn't leave without someone getting injured and they surely did not catch Jarglon. Jarglon was heading to a big bird shaped ship that was known as the Vulture. Jarglon was heading there in a raging fury disappointed that he didn't kill the quarry that lied to him. Jarglon swore that he would kill Artemis for lying to him. Artemis didn't really lie though he spoke the truth. He was on a mission of peace and was not trying to hurt anyone. Artemis was not in any way the bad guy of this situation. Artemis was thankfully to be alive.

Artemis was soon rolled into sickbay after they were automatically beamed into sickbay without the use of the personal transporter units. Jessica, Roger, and Valera were told to wait out in the waiting area.

"I don't know who did this but I can tell you from the way he looks this is going to take some time to fix." Dr. Weisberg said.

"Oh I hope you can get him back to tip top shape!" Jessica said.

"Getting him into tip top shape is not the question when we get him in tip top shape is the question." The Toon physician said. "We have already taken some scans of his body is full of internal damage and stuff but all of it is minor compared to what it could have been. The scratches and cuts are not that big a deal so the answer is simple he will make a full recovery. He is just going to spend the night in here so he can get some rest before he goes to work tomorrow. He is one lucky guy to have such caring friends."

The surgeons worked on him and fixed any damage that Jarglon had caused. Back on the bridge Bugs and the original bridge crew were back at their stations. The fleet had all but left accept the Altorian Fleet Commander. Bugs was still having a conversation having a conversation with him.

"I am glad we came when we did," The Altorian man said. "If we had only been a few more hours your Captain could have been killed and my daughter too."

"I am fine father I will see you in a few days." Crystal responded.

"We are forever in your debt Commander Topaz." Bugs said telling him how grateful he was. "We fight a common foe of course they say the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Bugs said with a smile.

"They do indeed commander; we thank you for arriving when you did things are starting to get a little uncomfortable but I am sure it is nothing we can't handle now that you are here." Topaz said. "we hope Artemis is on the road to a speedy recovery. He is a marked man now and Jarglon will stop at nothing to kill him for telling the truth about Jarglon. Jarglon kills men who say the truth but Jarglon is so closed minded and twisted that he thinks that anyone is telling the truths about Jarglon that is says they are complete false hoods. Carry on with your exploratory mission and round up as many allies as you can."

"We will do our best sir!" Bugs nodded.

"Very good I expect great things from the Legacy, make us proud." Topaz said.

The screen went back to a dark sky with stars and a planetary view. The flagship left and the USS Legacy was left at the planet. Bugs took a deep breath and then looked at Crystal.

"I think we can all use a break." Crystal said. "I know a great planet that would be perfect for a shore leave."

"Give us the coordinates and we will step on it." Bugs said.

Crystal told Bugs the coordinates and he had Donald make a heading at warp three. Bugs sat back in the center chair and took a deep breath. It was starting to get very late and after all the stuff that had happened was too much. Bugs needed some rest so after checking on Artemis' state of being Bugs called the night crew and all the others went back to their quarters to get a good night's rest. As for Artemis they were all finished with him and he was starting to feel better but still was a little weak. Artemis awoke to the sight of a lovely green lady staring him in the face looking down at him with a loving gaze.

"How do you feel honey?" Valera said bending down giving Artemis a kiss.

"I am alright I guess." He said.

"You look like you can take on ten Jarglon's!" Roger exclaimed.

"Oh believe next time I will be ready I am not falling for this again." Artemis said. "I will tell you one thing…" Artemis started to say.

"What is it Arty?" Jessica asked.

"Sure is good to be alive!" Artemis said with a goofy look on his face.

Everyone started to laugh and Valera gave one more kiss to Artemis and then her, Jessica, and Roger too their leave of Artemis. Valera said that she would be down to get Arty the next morning for breakfast.

{Captain's log Stardate 600412.9: Well the conflict ended in a little more bloodshed than we thought. I am thankful to be alive. I know Jarglon wants to kill me for what he thinks is lying. I can say that the Truth hurts and to Jarglon it is painful. Jarglon is one of the most dangerous villains Starfleet has ever seen. Not like the Borg Queen, Gul Dukat, Khan Noonian Singh, or Gowron. He is not as bad as he wants to be. For somewhere deep down there is still a little innocent nestling that is sad and scared. I for one don't wish for him to die a violent death. On the contrary I would very much like to help him see that what he is doing is wrong. Even though I will be putting myself at greater risk I wish to help him see the error of his ways. He is a powerful general and a very cunning fighter. He may be a brute and I for one think he should get a healthy punishment but I don't think he should suffer for I know that he doesn't really mean what he does. I for one want to know more about the mysterious space pirates that he brought up when he was torturing me. I for one will be glad when this war is over. It seems it is going to be one long conflict. I must say that it is going to test all of our strength and it will prove to be a very tiresome conflict. I am sure that many lives will be lost but out of those we will lose no one will be forgotten in our quest for peace and prosperity.}

The doctors moved Artemis to a room where he could sleep where it would be dark and the ship slowly moved to their destination and all was peaceful throughout the night all. Of course Valera wished in her heart that Artemis could have been there in bed with here. Valera didn't really like to sleep alone but she was able to get a good night's rest and the ship went quietly into the darkness as they headed to their next destination.

* * *

 ** _Hope you all enjoyed the first story of Star Trek: New Frontier. Stay tuned for my next exciting continuation story called INFESTATION. Hope you liked this one and there is still even more to come. Until then p-p-p-please live long and prosper my friends._**

 ** _Story based on Star Trek by Gene Roddenberry, Based on the film Who Framed Roger Rabbit By Robert Zemeckis, and Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders by Hanna-Barbarra._**

 ** _Warning I do not own any characters of Star Trek, Paramount, Disney, Warner Brothers, Nintendo, or any of the various franchisees. I am just using these for a crossover for entertainment storytelling only. I own nothing of these franchises._**

 ** _Again hope you enjoyed the story now off to make Story Two of our continuing Space Saga. Some elements of this story were inspired by the Kelvin Universe that J.J. Abrams started; Star Trek, Star Trek: Into Darkness, Star Trek: Beyond._**

 ** _If you have any ideas on how to spice this story up please be sure to add suggestions in the comment section and who knows I might just add them. Please feel free to make your addition stories about this story. You can do a lot with a prequel universe or some of the things I have touched on but didn't really go into too much detail on. Hope you enjoyed the story._**

 ** _If you have any ideas to make this story better if you think it needs it please tell me in the comments below. I am Startrekker52; Keep on and Trek on my friends. LLAP again._**


End file.
